Escapando
by florgi13
Summary: Ellos escapan porque en nueve meses, Rose Weasley dará a luz a un hijo o hija  que llevará el apellido Malfoy, sobre la sangre Weasley que corre por sus venas.*Long-fic*
1. Todo será igual

**Hola! Aquí traigo un long-fic Rose-Scorpius, espero que les guste…**

**Disclaimer:**** Ni rubia, ni inglesa, mucho menos J. K. Rowling, ella es la dueña de todos los personajes y lugares que puedan reconocer… lo demás y por supuesto la trama me pertenecen.**

**Esta historia también está publicada en potterfics.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**1°Capítulo: Todo será igual**

Una mirada azul se perdió en el lejano horizonte nublado, mientras las gotas de lluvia mojaban el vidrio como las lágrimas las mejillas de Rose.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y secó nuevamente sus lágrimas... Su angustia era demasiado grande, demasiado pesada, ya no podía soportarla... Pero si todo salía bien, unas cuantas horas después esa angustia desaparecería.

Una puerta se abrió tras ella, y luego de escuchar unos pasos acercándose, sintió los brazos de su madre sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué te sucede, Rosie?-Hermione había notado una actitud extraña en su hija desde que volvió de Hogwarts, luego de su 7º y último año. Esa noche, pudo ver mientras cenaban que sus ojos contenían las lágrimas con todas sus fuerzas, y supo que algo andaba mal.

-Nada, mamá.-Respondió rápida y automáticamente, ya eran varias las personas que la notaban extraña.- En serio.-Insistió nuevamente al ver la desconfianza en el rostro de la castaña.

-Rose, sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea, ¿Verdad?-Acarició el rostro de su niña, que ya se parecía más al de una mujer.

-Sí, mamá. Pero está todo bien, en serio. Es sólo que estoy un poco nostálgica. Ya sabes, esto de que no regresaré a Hogwarts me tiene como en shock.- Rió débilmente, como queriendo demostrar que estaba bien. Pero al instante calló al notar la tristeza detrás de su propia risa.

Hermione la miró por unos segundos, pero no pudo encontrar la verdad en el rostro de su hija. Finalmente suspiró con pesar.

-De acuerdo.- Besó la mejilla de su hija y se puso en pie.- Mejor acuéstate porque ya es tarde. Mañana iremos a la Madriguera, así que debes dormir bien.- Terminó con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Ante la última frase de Hermione, Rose sintió un enorme nudo en su garganta. Sin detenerse a pensar, se puso en pie y con rápidos pasos alcanzó a su madre.  
>Fue el abrazo más dulce y también el más triste de todos los que Rose tuvo en su vida. Porque, aunque su madre no lo supiera, era un abrazo de despedida.<p>

-Te quiero.-Susurró Rose cuando su madre se alejaba por el pasillo.

-Yo también, princesa.- La puerta de la habitación de Ron y Hermione se cerró, y tras ella llegó el pesado silencio de la noche.

Dándose cuenta de la hora, la pelirroja regresó a su habitación. De su armario sacó el bolso de viaje y revisó que todo estuviera en orden. Luego buscó su morral, que se encontraba descansando luego de 7 años cargando libros de Hogwarts, y lo llenó con los objetos que Rose más apreciaba.

Una foto con sus padres y su hermano, y otras tantas con el resto de su familia. Una con su querido novio, Scorpius Malfoy y otra con Albus Potter, su primo favorito. La carta que su madre le había escrito el día que cumplió 17 años, la cámara de fotos que sus abuelos muggles le habían regalado... Unos pocos objetos más, cargados de tantos recuerdos que podrían pesar más que su equipaje completo.

Se puso el primer brazalete que le regaló su padre al cumplir 15 años, y luego colgarse su morral y tomar su bolso, se acercó a su escritorio.  
>Dentro del último cajón se encontraban las cartas que tantas lágrimas le habían provocado al escribirlas.<p>

En el dintel de la puerta miró su habitación, quizá por última vez, y luego la cerró tras de sí. Caminó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hermanito Hugo, y entreabrió la puerta sólo para verlo dormir tranquilamente.

La puerta de sus padres chirrió un poco al abrirse, pero ninguno pareció inmutarse con el ruido. Rose los contempló durmiendo, sin siquiera saber que su hija se alejaba de ellos tal vez para siempre.

Ya en la planta baja, depositó las cartas en el mesa del comedor, una por cada persona que vivía en su casa: su padre, su madre y su hermano.

Mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea, sosteniendo los polvos flu en la mano, pensó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Tal vez eso no hiciera falta, pero al recordar el por qué de esa decisión, supo que no tenía otra opción.

Las llamas se encendieron, y al tomar el color verde esmeralda, Rose pronunció cuidadosamente.

-Al Nº12 de Grimmuld Place.- Y detrás de ella, las llamas desaparecieron y la casa quedó fundida en un profundo silencio.

Todo estaría igual al otro día, salvo por el asiento vacío que debería ocupar Rose Weasley.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Espero que les haya gustado =) Dentro de poco publicaré el siguiente capítulo. Se aceptan reviews, tomatazos y si les gusta mucho: favoritos xD**

**Saludos =)**

**Atte. florgi**


	2. Despedida

**Capítulo 2: Despedida**

Silencio

Eso era todo lo que se percibía en el Nº12 de Grimmuld Place. Incluso en la cocina, donde dos jóvenes esperaban frente a la chimenea.  
>Uno, de esmeralda mirada observaba a su amigo, quien, nervioso, controlaba la hora a cada minuto.<p>

Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter habían sido mejores amigos desde su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando ambos fueron seleccionados en Slytherin. Además de compartir habitación, se habían vuelto confidentes y compañeros. El hermano que Scorpius no tenía y el que Albus hubiera deseado tener. 

Y ahora se separarían, por mucho tiempo y quizá para siempre.

-Prométeme que los cuidarás.- Dejó escapar Albus, tratando de disimular la angustia que sentía.

-Como a mi vida, Al. Lo sabes.- Scorpius guardó silencio por unos momentos y luego agregó- No te olvides de nosotros.- Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del ojiverde.

-Imposible.

Y cuando el silencio que solo la vergüenza deja detrás de si comenzó a llenar la sala, la chimenea se encendió en llamas verdes.

Rose Weasley apareció frente a ellos. Se veía un poco pálida y unas ligeras ojeras denotaban cansancio y un llanto reciente. Pero en sus azules ojos brillaba una ansiedad por la aventura y una determinación que no podían ser opacadas por nada.

-Rose.- Dijeron ambos jóvenes. La pelirroja los abrazó al instante y luego rodeo el cuello de su primo fuertemente.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañaré, Al.- Éste la abrazó cariñosamente como respuesta. Rose fue siempre su prima favorita, su mejor amiga... y aunque sabía que lo hacía por su bien, le dolía verla alejándose así. Sentía que perdía a su compañera de toda la vida.

Cuando Rose soltó a su primo, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Rápidamente ella las secó, como si estuviera muy acostumbrada a hacerlo.

-Cielo, ¿Estás bien?- Scorpius tomó el rostro de su novia entre sus manos, quería mirar sus ojos y saber que no le mentía.-Podemos olvidar esto y decirle a tu familia…- Pero ella negaba suavemente.

-No. Cuando mi padre se entere te matará, lo sé, lo conozco.-Besó cortamente los labios del rubio, que aún no se veía convencido.- Estoy bien. Totalmente decidida. Pero ya sabes...- soltó una risita- Estoy en la etapa "hipersensible"... Confía en mí, ¿sí? Estoy bien.

Scorpius se concentró en los ojos de la pelirroja que amaba, tratando de descubrir una pequeña gota de arrepentimiento, ya que eso le habría bastado para desistir. No quería forzarla a esa locura. Pero entre ese mar azul-celeste sólo pudo notar cuan decidida estaba Rose a no dar marcha atrás y también cuanto lo amaba... Por lo que decidió que ella estaba siendo sincera.

-De acuerdo- Besó su frente y luego acarició dulcemente su vientre antes de tomar su bolso de viaje.

-¿Está todo listo?- Preguntó la Weasley sorprendida, su novio y su primo no eran los más organizados del planeta.

-Sí, Rose. Sólo faltabas tú.- Albus ayudaba a su amigo a guardar el bolso en la mochila expandida mágicamente.

-Hechizo de Expansión Imperceptible.- Susurró Rose con una sonrisa mientras los veía, al tiempo que recordaba esas tardes en Hogwarts, ayudando a los chicos con sus hechizos para los EXTASIS... Esos días le parecían muy lejanos en ese momento.

-No, éste se queda conmigo.-Rose sujetó su morral, que Albus trataba de tomar.

-Está bien. Entonces, creo que empacamos todo. ¿Falta algo por hacer?- Comentó Scorpius mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja.

-Revisemos- Al bus cerró los ojos, para pensar un momento.- ¿Les dejaron las notas a sus familias?

-Sí.- Respondieron juntos. Luego Rose continuó.- Pero recuerda que sólo dijimos que escapábamos juntos... nada sobre el bebé.- Scorpius rodeó su cintura protectoramente.

-Bien, entonces tendré que inventar una buena historia para mañana.- En su mente, Albus podía ver el caos en La Madriguera, cuando su tío Ron llegara con la noticia de la huída de su hija.- Scor, ¿Tienes el dinero que te dije?

-Sí, guardé galleons y dinero Muggle. Suficiente para varios meses. No estoy seguro donde pasaremos más tiempo...

-Insisto en que nos conviene estar en lugares muggles.

-También yo. - Coincidió Albus con su prima.- Mi tío comenzará la búsqueda inmediatamente y no se detendrá hasta hallarte, Rose... y creo saber que empezará registrando los lugares mágicos.- No habló por unos segundos.- Prometan mantenerse en contacto conmigo. No quiero una lechuza cada semana, pero voy a necesitar saber que están bien... y prométame que me avisarán cuando el bebé nazca.- Terminó la frase mirando a Rose tiernamente. Ella dirigió una rápida mirada a Scorpius, quien asintió, y dijo:

-Cómo crees que no le diríamos al padrino de nuestro bebe que su ahijado ha nacido.

Albus sonrió emocionado y abrazó nuevamente a sus amigos.

-Victorie y Teddy los están esperando. Esta mañana me confirmaron que no hay inconvenientes con que se queden el tiempo que haga falta... Pero recuerden que deberán marcharse en pocos días. Estoy seguro de que irán a buscarlos allí.

El reloj en la pared anunciaba las dos de la madrugada. El tiempo apremiaba y cuanto mayor ventaja tuvieran, mejor sería para ellos.

-Se hace tarde.- La voz de Rose sonaba llena de nervios, angustia y ansiedad. Fue como sentenciar la hora de partida, el momento de despedirse.

Pronto llegaron los abrazos, las palabras de despedida y las lágrimas caprichosas. Todas mezcladas y disimuladas en el silencio de la noche. Todas guardadas secretamente en la mente de los tres jóvenes. Todas esperando el momento de convertirse en abrazos, palabras y lágrimas de bienvenida.

De un momento a otro la realidad se hizo presente, ya no había vuelta atrás, y nadie quería darla, el polvo Flu en las manos, el crepitante fuego en la chimenea... todo indicaba que se marcharían y que nada podría detenerlos.

-No es un adiós, Al.- Dijo Rose abrazándolo por última vez.- Es un hasta siempre... y si tenemos suerte un hasta pronto.

-Nos volveremos a ver, amigo.- Scorpius lo miraba sonriente.

- Claro que sí.- Y con los ojos empañados, vio la figura de su prima y su mejor amigo desaparecer entre las llamas verdes.

Y nuevamente el silencio.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo =)**

**Muchas gracias a Vanessa McFly por ser la primera en comentar =D**

**Saludos!**


	3. Aberystwyth

Victorie Weasley colocaba el desayuno sobre la mesa como acostumbraba cada mañana... pero algo en ella indicaba que no todo estaba en orden. Su semblante un tanto nervioso, sus ojos que vagaban de un punto a otro sin fijarse en ningún lado, incluso la velocidad en que traía las tazas y demás utensilios tenían un aire frenético... Victorie Weasley se sentía inquieta por algo...

-Tranquila, no los descubrirán.- Sintió como la rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo al tiempo que depositaban un beso en su mejilla. Teddy sabía que estaba preocupada.

- Son chicos listos, seguro ya deben estar muy lejos.- Tomó su asiento en la pequeña mesa circular, al tiempo que su esposa se sentaba a su lado, sin antes ver por la ventana.

-Eso ya lo sé, Ted. Pero tengo miedo que no nos crean, o que meta la pata. ¿Qué pasa si descubren que ocultamos algo? Odiaría que los atraparan por mi culpa.- Bajó la vista pues no le gustaba llorar y en esos momentos su ojos se ponían cristalinos a causa de la angustia.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, Vic.- Acomodó uno de los mechones rubios de Victorie detrás de su oreja, para luego levantar su rostro, y poder ver sus ojos.- Solo debemos actuar natural, dudo mucho que crean que vinieron aquí; pensarán que les habríamos avisado de haber sido así.- La besó cortamente para luego dedicarle una de sus más dulces sonrisas.

Continuaron con el desayuno, aunque sin cruzar una palabra, cada uno pensando en cómo interpretar su papel de personas que no saben lo que ocurre.

Teddy y Victorie vivían en Aberytwyth, una pequeña ciudad costera de Gales. Su casa no era muy grande; con una sala de estar, un comedor, una cocina, dos habitaciones y un baño en cada piso. La fachada de la casa estaba recubierta de ladrillos y el interior había sido cuidadosamente decorado por Victorie, a su gusto y preferencia. Ambos vivían allí hacía unos tres años, desde su matrimonio.

Teddy siempre fue muy unido a Albus y Rose, los quería como si fueran sus hermanos menores. Victorie, por otro lado, era la hermana mayor que Rose hubiera querido tener, siempre había acudido a ella cuando necesitaba ayuda con algo, y esta situación no había sido la excepción. Por lo tanto, ninguno dudó un segundo en ayudar a Rose cuando decidió huir con Scorpius. Ellos eran los únicos, además de Albus, que sabían que Rose estaba embarazada.

La chimenea de la sala se encendió en llamas verdes, al momento apareció la persona que la joven pareja estaba esperando.

-Tío Harry

-Padrino

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron rápidamente al encuentro del recién llegado. Harry Potter miraba a su sobrina mayor y a su ahijado con su acostumbrada sonrisa, aunque en sus facciones se podía ver cierto cansancio y también preocupación. Evidentemente el asunto de Rose tenía a todo el clan Weasley con los nervios de punta.

Luego de invitar a Harry a tomar una taza de té, los tres sentados en la sala comenzaron la charla importante.

-Creí que Ron vendría contigo, padrino.- Teddy hablaba sin poder disimular el alivio de no tener al padre de Rose frente a él. Habría odiado tener que mentirle sobre su hija en su propia cara.

-Iba a venir, pero le pedí que se quedara en su casa. Ambos están muy afectados. Herms no para de llorar y el estrés cada vez le hace peor a Ron. Les pedí que se apartaran de la investigación por unos días, por el bien de la salud de ambos. Mientras yo sigo con la búsqueda de Rosie.- Cerró un momento los ojos, mientras ordenaba sus ideas.- Bien, les haré unas pocas preguntas. No quiero molestarlos demasiado.- Tomó una pequeña libreta de un bolsillo de su saco y un bolígrafo muggle.- Primero, ¿tenían conocimiento de la relación entre Rose y el chico Malfoy?

-Scorpius.- La corrección salió tan automáticamente de los labios de Victorie que no le dio tiempo a pensar lo que significaba. En el clan Weasley, a excepción de Rose y Albus, nadie llamaba a los Malfoy por su nombre. Con esa simple palabra, la blonda delataba una relación de amistad con Scorpius, similar a la de Albus con el mismo. Una amistad por la que sería capaz de ayudarlo en lo que sea, como por ejemplo, escapar con Rose. Victorie miró a su esposo junto a ella pidiendo ayuda. El aludido suspiró brevemente y respondió a su padrino con un poco de pesar.

-Sí, muchas veces los ayudamos, junto con Albus, para que pudieran reunirse.- Harry los miró ciertamente sorprendido. De su hijo no esperaba otra cosa, era igual de impulsivo que él mismo a su edad, y al igual que Harry, Albus daría todo por sus amigos. Pero Victorie y Teddy nunca figuraron entre sus posibles "sospechosos" de ayudar a Rose y Scorpius. Sabía que Teddy estimaba mucho a Rose y Albus, y que Vic siempre quiso mucho a sus primos ya que varias veces le había tocado cuidarlos de pequeños... pero nunca imaginó que ese cariño fuera tan grande.

-¿Saben desde cuándo están juntos?

-Casi cuatro años.- Respondió rápidamente Victorie.- Desde que comenzaron quinto año, para ser más precisos.

-¿Sabían que planeaban escaparse?- Entonces Teddy miró a su esposa concienzudamente, consultándole con la mirada hasta qué punto podrían dar información sin comprometer los planes de Rose y Scorpius. Algo era seguro, el embarazo de Rose permanecería secreto tanto tiempo como la pelirroja lo quiera, ellos no iban a interferir en eso. Finalmente Victorie asintió levemente.

-Sí, lo sabíamos.- Tomó aire lentamente mientras buscaba las palabras.- Pero no estábamos enterados de todos los detalles. Hace tres días, Al nos mandó una lechuza, pidiéndonos de parte de Rose que les dejáramos quedarse un día en nuestro hogar antes de partir.

-Y aceptaron.- Continuó Harry siguiendo el hilo de la narración.

-Sí.- Ahora fue Teddy quien habló.- Dos días atrás, durante la noche, llegaron los chicos como habían dispuesto. Se quedaron aquí un día, y ayer partieron al amanecer.- El ojiverde asentía mientras anotaba las fechas en la pequeña agenda.

-¿Tienen idea de su destino?- La pregunta fue hecha solo por rutina, Harry ya tenía claro que aunque lo supieran no se lo dirían, y por eso no le sorprendió a la respuesta negativa. -Bien, chicos, creo que eso es todo. Pero, hay algo que no entiendo.- Los miró unos segundos.- ¿Por qué venir aquí y arriesgar a que los encontráramos? ¿No era más sencillo simplemente huir?

-No lo sabemos, nosotros sólo les ofrecimos nuestro hogar porque queremos mucho a Rose y sabemos que con Scorpius es feliz.- Victorie dijo esto con tal firmeza que Harry no pudo replicar nada.

La visita no se prolongó por mucho más tiempo, unas preguntas más por parte de Harry y escuetas respuestas de la pareja, que no pensaba delatar a la pelirroja, y pronto se encontraron una vez más los dos solos en su casa de Aberystwyth.

Lo que Harry nunca supo, fue que Rose pidió hacer esa parada en casa de Teddy, para que Victorie, medimaga que no ejercía su profesión, la revisara y confirmara que todo iba bien con el embarazo. Afortunadamente, la blonda no encontró ninguna irregularidad y Rose pudo quitarse ese peso de encima. Le aterraba pensar que pudiera pasarle algo a su bebé.

-Ya pasó.- Susurró Teddy mientras abrazaba a su esposa tiernamente.

-Para nosotros,- Victorie suspiró.- espero que ellos estén bien.

Pero en esos momentos, sin que Victorie lo supiera, Rose y Scorpius se encontraban en un sencillo departamento en Londres, soñando con un futuro juntos.


	4. Cartas desde Londres

-¿Estás bien, Rose?- Arrodillado a su lado, frotaba dulcemente su espalda sin saber cómo ayudarla. Unos segundos después, la pelirroja se enderezó con el rostro un poco pálido y el cabello ligeramente desaliñado. Scorpius le acarició la mejilla blanca suavemente, como si pudiera romperse.

-Estoy bien.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, son solo nauseas matutinas. Victorie dijo que son normales hasta pasado el tercer mes. No creo que las sufra mucho más.- Se puso en pie con la ayuda de su novio, pues aún se sentía un poco mareada.- Pero, creo que me sentiré mejor una vez que me lave los dientes. - Scorpius asintió con una media sonrisa. Luego de besar la frente de la pelirroja salió del baño para darle un poco de espacio.

Rápidamente cruzó la habitación, caminó por el pasillo y se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea. Miró alrededor y una sensación cálida lo invadió.

"Nuestro hogar... este departamento lleva un mes siendo nuestro hogar."

La estancia no era todo lo lujoso que podía esperarse de un Malfoy, más bien era confortable y cálida, con un aire a la Madriguera que, sin perder la elegancia, hacía recordar a noches de invierno contando historias junto al fuego del hogar.

Unos brazos rodearon el cuello el rubio desde atrás y luego sintió un dulce beso en su mejilla.

-¿En qué piensas?- Rose se sentó a su lado mientras Scorpius posaba una mano sobre el vientre de ella, ya bastante abultado para sus tres meses de embarazo.

-En que ya llevamos un mes aquí... Se ha pasado muy rápido.

-Sí, bastante.-De pronto ambos guardaron silencio.- ¿Lo sentiste?- Dentro de Rose, un bebé se había movido. Ella con los ojos brillantes de emoción miraba a Scorpius, quien se encontraba igual que ella. Asintió lentamente.

Los ojos azules se posaron en la arcada que comunicaba con la cocina-comedor, y sintió un inexplicable antojo de manzanas... las cuales se habían acabado el día anterior.

-Cielo, quiero comer manzanas.- Scorpius sonrió divertido, los antojos de Rose eran lo que más le gustaba de su embarazo.- Pero anoche se acabaron. Además, nos quedamos sin leche y quiero almorzar y cenar algo que no sea pasta, para variar. Debemos ir a comprar víveres.

-De acuerdo. Ve a vestirte y nos vamos al mercado.- Besó rápidamente los labios de su novio y luego Rose salió disparada a la habitación. Scorpius rió quedamente por la prisa de la pelirroja y se puso en pie para buscar los abrigos.

Entonces su mirada se topó con un mueble en la pared del fondo de la sala, donde descansaban tres fotografías en sus marcos. Una era de la familia Malfoy, otra con los Weasley's y una tercera mostraba a Rose, Scorpius y Albus en su séptimo año de Hogwarts. Ésta última fue la que atrajo la atención del rubio.

-Ya estoy lista. Vamos, cielo.- Al ver que no respondía, Rose se acercó a su novio. Junto a él pudo ver las fotos y adivinar qué pasaba por su mente.- Deberíamos escribirle, ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué siempre sabes lo que estoy pensando?- La miró con una sonrisa de lado, ella siempre adivinaba lo que se cruzaba por su mente.

-Porque te amo demasiado.- Lo besó dulcemente por unos momentos. Cada vez que sus labios se juntaban era como la primera vez, podía sentir las mariposas en el estómago y el mundo le daba vueltas. Se separaron lentamente.- Ven, vamos a escribirle a Albus.

Caminaba mirando al suelo, sin un rumbo fijo, mientras pateaba algunas rocas del camino. Cada tanto suspiraba y miraba el paisaje del parque en pleno verano, al tiempo que el sol se despedía poco a poco en el horizonte, tiñendo el aire de dorado y escarlata.

"Un mes"

Trataba de quitarse los pensamientos negativos de su mente, pero era imposible alejar la preocupación. Sabía que de haber pasado algo malo ya se habría enterado. Pero el miedo no cedía, y lo mantenía nervioso y afligido. Tan sólo necesitaba unas pocas líneas escritas para tranquilizarlo. Pero parecía que esa carta que deseaba no llegaría.

"Cálmate, Albus. Ellos deben estar esperando que las cosas se normalicen. No quieren que los descubran, eso es todo. Pronto llegará esa carta."

Pero aún así, sus esperanzas se deslizaban poco a poco más cerca del suelo, mientras sentía que cada vez estaba más solo.

Un sonido lo distrajo de sus pensamientos, un ulular más que familiar. Una lechuza color café-con-leche acaba de aterrizar en su hombro. Mordía afectuosamente su oreja y en una pata llevaba atada una carta.

-¡Hopy!- Feliz de reconocer la lechuza de su prima, Albus tomó la carta rápidamente.- ¿Me traes una carta de Rose?- No le tomó ni un segundo encontrar la caligrafía de la pelirroja en el sobre, que prolijamente escrita rezaba:

_Para: Albus Potter _

_De: Rose y Scorpius Malfoy_

-¡Ay Rose! Sigues tan loca como siempre primita.- Vio a la lechuza alejarse feliz de cum

plir con su entrega y luego se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia el Nº 12 de Grimmuld Place.

Ignorando las protestas de su madre por cerrar la puerta tan fuerte, Albus subió a su habitación lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron y cerró la puerta con todo cuidado. Luego se recostó en su cama y abrió el sobre con manos temblorosas de la emoción. Dentro del mismo habían dos cartas, una de Rose y otra de Scorpius.

Albus tomó primero la de su prima y comenzó a leerla ávidamente.

_Querido Al:  
>¡Primo! ¡No puedo creer que llevemos tanto tiempo sin hablarnos! No sabes lo que te he extrañado primo. Aunque no me creas, me haces mucha falta.<br>Antes de que te preocupes innecesariamente, nosotros estamos de maravilla. Vic me dijo que el embarazo iba genial. Y... ¿Adivina qué?... ¡Vamos a tener mellizos! Sí, sí, así como lo lees. Parece que los genes Weasley no me piensan abandonar, ja ja.  
>Me gustaría saber cómo está la familia. Espero que no tan conmocionada como lo imagino. Abraza a mi mamá mucho por mí, por favor. ¿Está muy afectada? De mi padre no me digas nada, ya me lo imagino (y sé que me debo estar quedando corta). ¿Cómo reaccionó Hugo? No sé qué esperar de mi hermanito.<br>¿Cómo está nana Molly y el abuelo Arthur? ¿Y mis otros primos y tíos? Espero que no se sientan mal, tú sabes que no ha sido mi intención hacerles pasar un mal rato.  
>Quiero que sepas que encontramos un lindo departamento en Londres. No es muy grande, pero es perfecto para nosotros... claro que cuando los niños nazcan deberemos mudarnos a otro lado, ja ja.<br>Espero que estés bien, Al. No hemos querido escribirte antes porque nos preocupaba que te estuvieran vigilando. Esperamos que no hayas estado muy preocupado por nosotros.  
>Te extraño mucho, y a todos, pero en especial poder hablar contigo. ¡Te amo primo! <em>

_Un beso enorme, Rose M. _

_PD= ¿Qué crees que opinará la familia de mi nuevo apellido? Ja ja. _

Albus sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su prima y decidió que luego tendría que ocultar muy bien esa carta.

¡Mellizos! Definitivamente Rose y Scorpius estaban decididos a romper todas las tradiciones de ambas familias. Lo único que faltaba era que fueran dos niñas para rematar aún más la tradición Malfoy.

Albus tomó la carta de Scorpius, visiblemente más pequeña, y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Albus:  
>Cielos, amigo no había notado lo mucho que necesitaba hablar contigo. Creo que Rose me ha quitado todas las cosas que podía contarte.<br>¡Mellizos! ¿Puedes creerlo? Imagínate a mis abuelos cuando se enteren. Bromeo con Rose que deberían ser dos niñas, para acabar con la tradición Malfoy, pero ella insiste con que quiere un niño. Ya veremos que sucede.  
>¿Sabes algo de mi familia? No creo que la relación entre Weasleys-Malfoys sea la mejor en estos momentos, pero tal vez te has enterado de algo.<br>Creo que Rose ya te escribió sobre nuestro departamento, no te damos la dirección por miedo a que intercepten la carta, pero quiero asegurarte que es un lugar precioso y que a tu prima no le falta nada.  
>Muchas gracias por todo esto, Albus. Eres el mejor de los amigos, siempre lo supe. Respóndenos en cuanto puedas, estaremos esperando tu carta. Y una vez más: ¡Gracias por todo! <em>

_Un abrazo, Scorpius M._

_PD= ¡Que testaruda que es Rose! No quería enviar la carta si no la firmaba como Rose Malfoy._

Albus releyó tres y hasta cuatro veces seguidas las cartas de sus mejores amigos, mientras borraba rápidamente unas lágrimas rebeldes que caían de sus verdes ojos.

A él no le gustaba llorar, pero esa situación lo superaba, se sentía muy feliz por ellos y aún más por comprobar que no lo habían olvidado.

Tomó pergamino y lápiz y comenzó a escribir su respuesta.


	5. La visita de Albus Potter

Los pasos resonaban en la gran estancia con un débil eco. De un lado al otro, un poco más ligeros cuando los nervios se intensificaban, más lentos cuando trataba de serenarse. Las manos no sabían que gesto formar, ya no sabían cómo presionarse una a la otra, en un vago intento por minimizar la ansiedad. Cada tanto acomodaba el cabello detrás de la oreja y miraba hacia la ventana, como en ese momento.

Afuera, el día de verano parecía burlarse de sus temores. Por los ventanales entraba un haz de luz solar que comenzaba a teñirse de naranja y dejaban ver un perfecto cielo celeste, que poco a poco se tornaba índigo, dando paso al atardecer.

El silencio era aplastante, era un candado a las preocupaciones que estaban encerradas en su mente y su corazón. Era insoportable, era una tortura.

La mente de Astoria Malfoy era un hervidero de desesperación, de suposiciones, miedos y esperanzas. Su corazón un nido de dolor y nostalgia, un sueño latente de tener a su hijo nuevamente consigo.

Pronto el hilo de ese interminable momento se cortó con el estallido propio de una aparición. La puerta principal se abrió y una figura rubia entró a la habitación.

A su esposa no le hizo falta ver la mueca de cansancio y derrota en el rostro de su esposo, simplemente se acercó a él rápidamente para abrazarlo, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban rebeldes de sus ojos. "No lo han encontrado" se lamentó mentalmente, al tiempo que guiaba a Draco hacia la cocina, y preparaba una taza de té para ambos.

-¿Otra pista falsa?- El rubio sólo asintió con la gris mirada perdida en algún recuerdo.- ¿Siquiera era alguien parecido?

-Yo mismo los confundí por un segundo, ¿Sabes, Astoria? Pero al momento me di cuenta que Hyperion es más alto, y el cabello de la muchacha no era realmente pelirrojo. Lo tenía cambiado de color, ya sabes, con esas cosas que usan las muggles.- Suspiró pesadamente.- Tenía mucha esperanza de encontrarlos.

Hacía un tiempo que Draco había entendido, que si encontraba a su hijo y quería llevarlo a casa, debería hacerlo junto con la chica Weasley…

"_Rose, su nombre es Rose Weasley"_

No es que fuera la novia soñada para su hijo, pero sabía que Scorpius era testarudo como sólo su madre podía serlo, y que si había elegido a ella, era porque la amaba… más aún si habían decidido huir por ese amor.

En esos momentos se arrepentía de haber dejado crecer a su hijo presionado por su pasado, Scorpius no tenía nada que ver con los errores que Draco y Lucius habían cometido. Se arrepentía de haberle hecho creer que era deber de un Malfoy odiar a los Weasley y a toda su estirpe, haberle hecho pensar que lo rechazarían por ser amigo de los pelirrojos, y más aún por enamorarse de Rose.

Si se hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo de todo el mal que le causaba a su hijo, le habría explicado a Scorpius que él no tenía por qué seguir las tradiciones Malfoy. Que no tenía porqué odiar irracionalmente a los hijos de muggles. Que podía elegir ser quien quisiera ser, porque sus padres querían su felicidad más que cualquier otra cosa.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, las palabras no habían llegado en el momento indicado, y los arrepentimientos no llevaban a algún lado. Ahora sólo quería encontrarlos y saber que ambos estaban bien.

-Ya aparecerán.- Astoria también había comprendido el amor de su hijo por Rose Weasley, aunque mucho tiempo antes que su esposo.

-Eso lo sé.- Su voz sonaba agotada, como si llevara el peso del mundo en cada palabra que pronunciaba.- Lo que me preocupa es que no haya ninguna noticia por parte de ellos. Ni siquiera Albus Potter ha recibido cartas. Y tú sabes que Hyperion y él son muy buenos amigos.

De pronto la mujer se puso tensa. La conversación había llegado al tema que Astoria había estado esperando tratar durante todo el día y no sabía cómo abordarlo.

-Sobre eso… -comenzó hablando con dudas para luego atropellar las palabras debido a la emoción que había detrás de ellas.- Hoy a la mañana llegó una carta de Albus. Preguntaba si podía visitarnos hoy a la noche. Decía que necesitaba decirnos algo sobre Scorpius pero que no debíamos decirlo a nadie.- Miró el reloj impaciente y luego continuó.- Tendría que llegar en unos veinte minutos.

-¿Hablas en serio? ¿De veras crees que nos traerá información sobre Hyperion?- Draco sonaba incrédulo, dudaba que Albus pudiera recibir cartas de su hijo sin que Potter lo descubriera.

-Dudo mucho que Albus intentara mentirnos en algo como esto, y de todos modos no tendría sentido. Pero estoy segura que no nos dirá justamente lo que queremos oír. Seguiremos sin saber dónde están o cuándo regresarán. Sólo espero que sean buenas noticias.- La melancolía tiño las últimas palabras de Astoria, quien se apuró en secar una lágrima que comenzó a rodar por su mejilla.

Un cuarto de hora después, a muchos kilómetros de Malfoy Manor, un joven de cabello azabache bajaba las escaleras de su casa lo más silenciosamente posible. Su madre no estaba en casa, ni tampoco Lilly que se había marchado con ella. James se encontraba en su habitación, un piso más arriba, y Harry en su despacho, justo detrás de la puerta por dónde Albus estaba caminando.

Apuró con pasos ligeros el último tramo de escalera para llegar a la cocina en el sótano. Guardó silencio un momento para comprobar que nadie había notado dónde estaba y luego arrojó los Polvos Flu en la chimenea.

"Malfoy Manor" Nadie estaba allí, nadie escuchó la frase… a excepción de un par de ojos verde esmeralda, que espiaban sigilosos detrás de la puerta…

-Bienvenido, Albus.- La dulce voz de Astoria Malfoy lo recibió en una enorme y elegante sala que ya había visitado varias veces durante las vacaciones.

-Señora Malfoy.- saludó cordialmente.- Señor Malfoy.- Giró su rostro hacia este último y sintió una opresión en el pecho al notar la tristeza y la añoranza en su semblante. _"Si tan sólo pudiera decirle que Scorpius está bien."_- Traigo buenas noticias para ustedes.

-¡Oh, Albus!- Al momento sintió los brazos de la mujer a su alrededor y pudo distinguir lágrimas en sus ojos cuando se apartó de él.- Debes contarnos todo lo que sepas… o lo que puedas. Pero primero, pasa a sentarte. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-No, muchas gracias, señora Malfoy.- Albus tomó asiento en uno de los amplios sofás negros justo frente a Draco y Astoria.- Bien, primero les diré algo que los tranquilizará, Scorpius y Rose están perfectamente bien. Están felices, que en mi opinión es lo más importante. Pero me han pedido que no diga a nadie dónde están.

-¿Cuándo pretenden regresar?- Esta vez fue el padre de Scorpius quién habló.- Debes decirle a Hyperion que no nos importa si quiere a… Rose. Nosotros la aceptaremos en nuestra familia, pero queremos que estén con nosotros.

-Aunque quisiera, no podría decirles. No lo sé. Creo que no tienen pensado una fecha en la cual regresar, y si es así no me lo han dicho.- Astoria pareció contrariada, al igual que su marido. Aprovechando un momento de distracción, Albus se quitó la mochila de la espalda y rebuscó entre sus cosas.- Scorpius me envió esto para ustedes.- Alargó una mano con un sobre de pergamino cerrado y firmado con la pulcra caligrafía de su mejor amigo.

-¡Ah!- Pronto el sobre desapareció de las manos del moreno. Dos pares de ojos se deslizaron presurosos por las líneas escritas, absorbiendo cada trocito de su hijo que ese papel les brindaba.

_Mamá y Papá:_

_Primero los tranquilizaré, estoy bien y Rose también, aunque no sé si les interesa._

_No me interesa que estén pensando, pero creo que esta ha sido una de las decisiones más importantes que he tomado. Tal vez algún día me entiendan, hemos tenido buenos motivos para hacer esto._

_Quiero pedirles perdón por todos los problemas y el dolor que les estoy haciendo pasar. No ha sido nuestra intención incomodarlos ni a ustedes ni a la familia de Rose. Espero que no hayan cometido ninguna imprudencia con los Weasley. Ni yo he secuestrado a Rose ni ella me ha obligado a marchar. Huimos porque nos amamos, porque sabemos que nuestras familias no aprueban esto y… por otros motivos más._

_Antes de que se preocupen sin razón, tenemos un hogar, comida, abrigo, no nos falta nada. Nuestro hogar es perfecto para nosotros y nos llevamos muy bien conviviendo juntos._

_En resumen, estamos bien en todos los aspectos. No sé si estarán de acuerdo con esto, pero les aseguró que jamás he sido más feliz en mi vida. _

_No nos falta nada, no sabemos cuándo regresaremos y tampoco les diremos dónde vivimos. No atosiguen a Albus, ya tiene mucho con su propia familia._

_Nunca olviden que los amo, gracias por todo y una vez más lo siento._

_Scorpius H. M._

_PD= Si acaso están enfadados conmigo, si no quieren saber nada de mí, basta con quemar esta carta, no les enviaré más cartas de todos modos, sería muy arriesgado._

Astoria alzó la vista, pero no para mirar a su marido o a Albus Potter que esperaba la reacción de ambos. Astoria Malfoy buscaba con la mirada un trozo de pergamino, pluma y tintero. Aunque su hijo no le fuera a enviar más cartas, ella debía enviarle una respuesta, decirle que ella aceptaba a Rose y que volviera lo antes posible.

Por la mente de Draco pasaba una idea muy parecida. Dentro de él sentía la culpa de que su hijo creyera que podrían odiarlo por enamorarse de Rose Weasley.

No hiso falta más de 30 minutos para que la respuesta estuviera lista y luego de eso la visita comenzó a tocar su fin. Albus guardó cuidadosamente el sobre de pergamino que acababa de ser sellado y miró a sus anfitriones.

-Debo marcharme, se hace tarde. Prometo que les enviaré esta carta que me han dado y muchas gracias por recibirme y aún más, por recibir la carta de Scorpius. No saben lo importante que esto es para él.

Astoria lo abrazó afectivamente, con el tiempo se había convertido casi en un segundo hijo. Luego estrechó la mano con Draco y finalmente desapareció tras las llamas verdes de la chimenea.

Sintió bajo sus pies el suelo de la cocina del Nº12 de Grimmuld Place.

Feliz de haber cumplido con su misión casi no notó el trío de ojos que lo miraba interrogante.

-Albus Severus, ¿De dónde vienes?- Su madre hablaba en tono severo y lo llamaba por su nombre completo, eso no era bueno.

-Abus, responde a tu madre.- Harry Potter se veía un tanto más relajado que su esposa, pero sus ojos exigían una buena respuesta.

-Yo…- _"Atrapado, estoy atrapado"_- vengo de resolver un pedido de Scorpius.

-¿Qué dices, Sev?- su hermana Lilly era la única que lo llamaba de eso modo.- ¿Es que tú te ves con Ro y Scor?- Para entender a su hermana se necesitaba un curso de apodos.

-No Lils, es una cosa que le debía a Scorpius de hace mucho tiempo.-Miró el reloj en la pared, eran casi las diez de la noche.- Si me disculpan, me voy a dormir.

-¡Alb…!- El brazo de Harry cortó el grito de Ginny en seco.

-Ya hablaré con él.- Y es que Harry tenía muchas cosas que preguntarle a su hijo, entre ellas algo referido a una lechuza color té con leche que había llegado esa tarde.


	6. Descubiertos

Era una mañana tibia y tranquila en Londres. Dorados rayos del sol bañaban la cocina-comedor y al muchacho rubio que trabajaba en el desayuno.

El aire olía a pan tostado y jugo recién hecho. El silencio era lo único que se escuchaba, como si el mundo quisiera detenerse en esa perfecta mañana de verano.

Mientras Scorpius disfrutaba de ese momento, intentaba terminar de exprimir las últimas naranjas. Quería conseguir dos vasos bien llenos de jugo y ya sólo le faltaba la mitad de uno. Pero la tarea se dificultaba, puesto que debía hacerlo manualmente.

No es que fuera un inútil, pero exprimir un cítrico era una tarea especialmente difícil de realizar sin magia.

Desde que se habían fugado, Scorpius y Rose intentaban usar magia sólo en momentos de necesidad. Temían que pudieran rastrearlos de algún modo. "Mejor prevenir que lamentar" habían sido las palabras de Rose para convencerlo, y finalmente lo había conseguido.

De pronto sintió unos brazos que lo rodearon desde atrás y un beso en la base de su cuello.

-Muchas gracias por el desayuno.- La pelirroja lo miraba dulcemente, le encantaba cuando Scorpius hacía cosas como aquellas.

-No hay de qué, señorita.- La besó cortamente y luego acarició el vientre ya muy crecido de Rose sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.- ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?

-Yo, a patadas.- Respondió con una risita, mientras un nuevo golpe sobre su ombligo reforzaba su afirmación.- Ellos, perfectamente. Dame, yo lo hago.- Intentó quitarle el exprimidor y la naranja de las manos, pero él no la dejó.

-Yo puedo.- Pero en ese momento un poco de jugo salía disparado a la cara de Scorpius.- ¡Diablos!- Rose comenzó a reír mientras buscaba con qué limpiar el rostro de su novio.- No es divertido.

-Sí lo es. Lleva las tostadas a la mesa, yo termino el jugo.

Unos minutos después se encontraban sentados disfrutando el desayuno.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?

-Pues, escuché ayer en el mercado que habría una especie de festival en el parque aquí cerca.- Scorpius la miró extrañado.- Ya sabes, música, juegos, comida… Será divertido.

-Entonces iremos al festival.- Tomó un sorbo de su café y luego fijo la vista en un punto de la cocina.- Cielo, ¿Dónde están las varitas?- De pronto el rubio había notado que el estuche donde guardaban sus varitas mágicas no se encontraba sobre el desayunador como de costumbre.

-¡Oh! Eso...- Rose se ruborizó un poco y acarició su vientre nerviosa.- Es que he vuelto a tener esa pesadilla en la que corremos y de pronto todo se vuelve negro y aparecemos en otro lugar- Retorcía las manos nerviosa, como una niña que descubren haciendo una travesura-... y decidí que era mejor empacar las cosas más importantes- dirigió una mirada rápida al morral sobre el sofá.-, por si acaso.

-Rosie- Scorpius la miraba con ternura. Ella mantenía la cabeza baja y mordía su labio inferior, nerviosa.-, cielo, ya te he dicho que sólo son pesadillas.- Ella levantó la vista, una mirada azul llena de miedos. Él suspiró al ver la preocupación en sus ojos.- Pero si lo crees necesario...- No tenía otra opción. Prefería apoyarla en sus locuras a mantenerla nerviosa o asustada. Rose sonrió visiblemente más tranquila.

Unos cuantos minutos después, ambos se vistieron y se prepararon para ir al festival. Scorpius ya se encontraba en la puerta, esperando. Pero Rose no parecía dispuesta a marcharse en ese momento.

-Cielo, se hace tarde. ¿Rose?- Comenzó a impacientarse cuando no recibió una respuesta, pero entonces apareció la pelirroja con unas cuantas prendas de abrigo que guardó en el morral como si tuviera un espacio inmenso dentro, a pesar de su apariencia normal.- Rosie, ¿Es necesario?

-Déjame llevarlo. Si nada ocurre, seré una paranoica y tú podrás burlarte de mí. Pero tengo este sentimiento tan extraño en el pecho... si algo malo ocurriera...-No completó la frase. Abrió su abrigo y sacó una varita que tendió a su novio.- Tómala, no te quiero desprotegido.- Scorpius se acercó a ella y la besó dulcemente, la acercó hacia él tanto como su panza de cinco meses se lo permitió y cuando tuvieron que separarse en busca de aire, la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Todo saldrá bien.- Besó su frente y luego se colgó el morral al hombro.- Vamos.

-Vamos.- Rose abrazó a su novio y juntos salieron del departamento. 

Definitivamente había sido un día encantador. La mañana había estado templada, con un vientecillo fresco que renovaba la energía.

Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde cuando Rose y Scorpius llegaron al piso donde se encontraba su departamento. Conversaban despreocupadamente, entre risas y uno que otro beso. Pero todo se detuvo, al notar que la puerta de su hogar se encontraba entreabierta.

Scorpius la empujó con suma lentitud, para encontrarse con el living totalmente desordenado, como si alguien hubiera estado buscando algo desesperadamente.

Las varitas ya se encontraban en las manos de sus dueños. Rose tiró de la manga del abrigo de Scorpius en el momento que escuchó un paso a través del pasillo que conducía a su habitación, justo frente a ellos.

Luego, fue todo tan rápido que nadie supo en qué orden se dieron las cosas. Se conjuraron hechizos de ataque y varios "Protego" del lado de Scorpius. Comenzaron a correr por el pasillo hacia la escalera, enviando contrahechizos a su espalda y esquivando embrujos a diestra y siniestra.

Sintieron bajo sus pies los escalones de madera, luego (o tal vez al mismo tiempo) escucharon un grito de espanto; y antes de que el negro los oprimiera y el aire les faltara, sus oídos percibieron una última palabra: ¡Avada...!


	7. Algunas explicaciones

Algunas explicaciones

La suya era una mirada verde y penetrante. Dura pero a la vez compasiva. Debatía con las palabras en su cabeza, mientras el silencio crecía y molestaba en los oídos.

-¿Por qué?- Su interlocutor miraba el suelo como un niño castigado. Parecía no haber oído la pregunta.- Ron, respóndeme. ¿Por qué?- Pero su mejor amigo tenía los labios cerrados y culpa en los ojos. Harry Potter despeinó aún más su cabello.- ¿Por qué llevaste a tus sobrinos mayores a ese departamento en Londres para entrar por la fuerza? ¿Por qué conjuraron esos hechizos en una zona muggle? Y ¿¡Por qué... por qué tu varita conjuró un Avada Kedavra el día de ayer a las 16:07 horas!- La última pregunta terminó casi a voz de grito. El pelirrojo permaneció quieto un momento, mientras la respiración de Harry se normalizaba.- Explícame, Ron. Eres mi mejor amigo, pero no entiendo por qué lo has hecho.

-Quería encontrar a Rose.- Las palabras salieron a regañadientes de su boca.

-¿Y por qué allí...?

-Los muchachos y yo hemos estado vigilando. Sabíamos por un informante que allí podría estar Rose y ese...- El final de la oración se perdió en el aire. Ron miró a su amigo con gran pesar.- Ellos vivían en ese departamento... juntos.- Los ojos de Ron se anegaron en lágrimas de furia y rabia.- Quiero a mi hija de vuelta.

Harry tomó asiento y habló con voz mucho más comprensiva. Comenzaba a entender a Ron...

-Cuéntame qué sucedió. Y hazlo desde el principio, por favor.

Ron tomó aire, como preparándose para una larga exposición, y comenzó a relatar su historia.

-Unos días después de que Rose desapareció, recibí una lechuza de James. Sí, Harry, de tu hijo James. Me citaba para encontrarnos en un bar junto con Fred y Louis.

En nuestra reunión, los muchachos me dijeron que ellos siempre han cuidado de sus hermanas y primas, por lo que ahora les correspondía buscar a Rose y traerla de vuelta a casa.

Tenían la idea de formar una cadena de informantes a lo largo y ancho de Gran Bretaña para ubicar a Rosie, pero necesitaban mi apoyo y mi participación. Si yo estaba en el grupo, las personas que estarían investigando por nosotros confiarían en que lo que hacemos no es nada malo. Por supuesto que yo acepté.

Casi un mes después de la partida de Rose comenzamos a operar. Recibimos bastantes noticias, pero la mayoría eran falsas alarmas. Llegábamos allí, y sólo había una muchacha pelirroja o un joven rubio. En casi todos los casos se trataba de muggles. Cada vez recibíamos menos avisos. Pero no nos dimos por vencido.

Hace una semana, Fred recibió una lechuza. Traía una carta del informante que tenemos en Londres. Un hombre había reconocido a Scorpius comprando víveres, cerca de un complejo de departamentos.

James y yo nos encontrábamos en Irlanda, siguiendo una pista, así que Fred y Louis fueron solos a comprobar si era o no Scorpius el muchacho que habían visto en Londres.

Lo reconocieron. Louis lo vio caminando de regreso del mercado y lo siguió hasta identificar cuál era su departamento. Pero le alarmó no ver ni rastro de Rose. Nos enviaron una lechuza y al momento regresamos.

Nos preocupaba el hecho de no saber si mi princesa estaba o no con él. Teníamos que investigar. Al final decidimos encontrar la forma de entrar a ese departamento y comprobar quiénes vivían allí.

Nos turnamos para hacer guardia. James escuchó algo sobre un gran festival al que asistiría mucha gente de la zona. Todos coincidimos en que era muy probable que ese día salieran de la casa, los que vivieran allí, para ir al dichoso evento, dejando el departamento libre para que investigáramos.

Organizamos todo con cuidado. Fred y James se quedaron patrullando toda la noche anterior hasta las ocho de la mañana, para comprobar si... Malfoy seguía viviendo en el edificio.

Como a las siete de la mañana de ayer lo vieron salir y regresar unos minutos más tarde con víveres. Luego se hiso al hora en la que acordamos su regreso y nos reunimos en mi casa, ya que Hermione estaba en la Madriguera con Ginny.

Cuando entramos no pudimos negar que Rose había estado allí. Sobre un mueble había fotos en las que aparecía, las únicas en toda la casa a decir verdad. Pero yo no quería creer que eso fuera cierto. Comencé a buscar por todo la casa alguna otra prueba. No sé que quería encontrar, lo que sea que hubiera desmentido esa verdad que no toleraba. No quería admitir que mi niña, mi Rosie, estuviera compartiendo ese departamento con ese Malfoy...

Le dije a los muchachos que nos quedáramos hasta que regresaran. En cuanto los viera aturdiría al huronsito y tomaría a Rose para traerla de vuelta a su hogar y al fin todo habría terminado.

Nos quedamos, pero el tiempo pasaba y no había señales de ellos. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, estábamos por marcharnos, cuando escuchamos voces en el pasillo. Al momento reconocí la risa de Rose. Ordené ocultarnos en el pasillo que conducía a la habitación y allí nos quedamos, esperando.

Ninguno de nosotros se acordó de cerrar la puerta de entrada, hasta que escuchamos como guardaban silencio y la habrían con un simple empujón puesto que la habíamos dejado abierta. Habíamos perdido la ventaja de la sorpresa, ambos debían estar preparados para defenderse. Tan sólo nos quedaba ser más rápidos que ellos y poder aturdir a Malfoy antes de que escaparan.

Me apuré y conjuré un hechizo aturdidor cuando aún no había terminado de recorrer el pasillo. Pronto James, Louis y Fred me siguieron. Pero cuando llegamos a la sala ellos ya corrían por el pasillo de espalada a nosotros. Quise seguir persiguiéndolos, pero los chicos parecieron rendirse cuando vieron como se defendían. Oí a James decir algo sobre que era su decisión. Pero yo no quise escucharlos. Continué corriendo detrás de ellos hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo y giraron para bajar por las escaleras. Y entonces, entonces... no me pude controlar. Ese idiota, el muy cerdo dejó a mi niña, a mi princesa...- la furia le impidió hablar, comenzó a mascullar palabras inentendibles.

-¡Ron! ¿Qué hizo Scorpius? ¿Qué le pasa a Rose?

-¡ESTÁ EMBARAZADA! ¡Tiene una enorme barriga y dentro un maldito hijo de ese cerdo de Malfoy! ¡Mi niña embarazada! Por eso conjuré el Avada Kedavra.

-¡Ron! ¡Pudiste haber matado a tu propia hija!

-En ese momento no me di cuenta, me invadió una furia terrible, quería matar al desgraciado que embarazó a mi pequeña. Pero ellos desaparecieron justo a tiempo y la maldición impacto en la pared. Rose volvió a desaparecer y con ese infeliz.- Su respiración estaba agitada y el tono carmesí de su rostro era comparable al de su cabello.

Harry lo miraba comprensivo y también preocupado.

-Te entiendo, Ron. Créeme que te entiendo. Imagino lo que sentiría si a Lilly le ocurriera algo similar.- Guardó silencio un momento, pensando sus palabras.- Pero también entiendo que has tomado esta situación terriblemente. Y que más que nada te dejaste llevar por ese odio que tienes contra los Malfoy más que por el deseo de recuperar a Rose.- El pelirrojo trató de protestar ofendido, pero Harry lo cortó.- No, Ron. No me lo niegues. Yo sé que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido aún tienes rencor para con la familia Malfoy. Pero te hablo en serio, cuando te digo que Scorpius no es como su padre o su abuelo.

-Pero se ha llevado a mi niña.

-Si Rose se fue es porque no confiaba en ti. Como tampoco ha confiado en nadie de la familia para que la apoyara o auxiliara frente a ti.- Ron bajó la vista, no quería creer que su niña pensara que él no era de confianza.- De entre toda la gente que podría elegir para acompañarla en esta situación prefirió a Scorpius, Albus, Victorie Teddy… a cualquiera antes que a ti que eres su padre… y parece que no se equivocó en su elección teniendo en cuenta como reaccionaste.

-Metí la pata, ¿Verdad?

-Total y completamente. Ahora deberás esperar mucho más tiempo para que ella se sienta segura y quiera regresar. Todo se reduce a que tengas paciencia, Ron... y confianza en la hermosa mujer que has criado. - Harry sonrió un poco.- Conozco a mi ahijada, si ha elegido a Scorpius, tendrá sus muy buenas razones.

-Quiero a mi niña de vuelta.- Fue una frase casi inaudible, un quejido, una súplica que no parecía ser escuchada por quien podía hacerla realidad.

-Hace mucho que Rose dejó de ser una niña. Debes aceptarlo. Por cierto, ¿James, Fred o Louis notaron que Rose estaba embarazada?- El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza mientras secaba unas rebeldes lágrimas de nostalgia. Harry agradeció para sus adentros que así fuera, sería imposible acallarlos y toda la familia se habría enterado en menos de lo que puedes decir "Quidditch"- Ron, debes contarle esto a Hermione...

-Pero ella está tan afectada...

-Tienes que decirle, contarle toda la verdad. Pero no le digas del embarazo de Rose, eso sería cargarla con un preocupación mucho mayor... y los dos sabemos que ella no está para tener más cosas en qué pensar.- Ron afirmó, pensativo. No sabía que habría sido de él sin su amigo.

-Gracias.- Fue todo lo que pudo decir, aunque en el sentido más literal de la palabra. Harry lo miró un poco confuso.- Por todo. Por escucharme y hacerme entrar en razón.- Ambos se habían puesto en pie y se dirigían hacia la puerta del despacho de Harry.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer.- Y abrazó a su mejor amigo como tantas otras veces.

-¿Interrumpo?- La voz de una castaña entró a la habitación, quién miraba conmovida a dos de los hombres que más amaba, su esposo y su mejor amigo, casi su hermano.- Ginny dice que debes ir a buscar a Lilly a la casa de su amiga muggle, Harry. Ron, nosotros debemos llegar antes que Hugo a casa.- Consultó su reloj un momento y agregó:- Eso será dentro de diez minutos, hay que darnos prisa.

Los dos hombres salieron detrás de Hermione y juntos se dirigieron a la cocina del Nº12 de Grimmuld Place. Mientras caminaban, Harry pudo notar que Hermione estaba visiblemente mejor que durante los primeros días de la desaparición de Rose. Las ojeras por la falta de sueño y el llanto seguían allí, pero disimuladas tras un nuevo brillo en sus ojos; además, mientras hablaban sonreía alegremente, cosa que hacía cada vez menos desde hacía algún tiempo.

El ojiverde sonrió, creía saber el porqué de ese cambio en su mejor amiga.

Frente a la chimenea, todos se despidieron rápidamente y Ron fue el primero en desaparecer tras las llamas verdes.

Unos segundos después, Hermione tomó un puñado de polvos Flu, pero antes de marcharse, abrazó con fuerza a Harry.

-Gracias.- De nuevo se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría.

-No hay de qué, hermanita.- Ella rió como cada vez que Harry la llama así.- Nos vemos. Cuídense.

La castaña volvió a abrazarlo y luego a Ginny, arrojó los polvos Flu y entró a la chimenea con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Mientras la casa de los Potter desaparecía ante sus ojos, apretó con fuerza el bolsillo posterior de sus jeans, palpando debajo de la tela el pergamino de un sobre de carta.

Allí estaba una de las tantas cartas que Rose había enviado a Albus, quién la había cedido por el bien de su tía (no sin antes comprobar que fuera la única que no decía nada de los futuros bebés). Ahora Hermione estaba feliz, su hija estaba bien y algún día regresaría, como le había dicho a su primo en la carta, sólo necesitaba tener paciencia.


	8. Nuevo Hogar

**Wow! Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin actualizar. LO SIENTO! Lo que pasó es que me fui de vacaciones y allí no tenía internet, pero aquí estoy, trayendo un nuevo capítulo que espero les guste.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios, no saben la alegría que me da cada vez que veo uno nuevo y son una gran inspiración y motivo de muchas sonrisas en mi rostro.**

**Y lamento si no respondo a sus comentarios, es que a veces ando con la cabeza en cualquier lado y se me pasa. Prometo responderles de ahora en adelante. **

**Sin decir más, muchas gracias y difruten!**

**Capítulo 8: Nuevo Hogar**

Abrió los ojos y no le tomó ni un minuto recordar lo que había sucedido. Preocupada dirigió u mano hasta su vientre y se tranquilizó al sentir unas pataditas. Miró alrededor pero desde ese ángulo no podía ver a Scorpius, decidió entonces enderezarse, pero justo en ese momento un agudo dolor surgió en la parte baja de su panza y tuvo que dejarse caer nuevamente.

-¡Rose!- al momento había sentido las manos de Scor sosteniéndola-¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?-La pelirroja volvió a sentarse con la ayuda de su novio.

-Estoy bien, solo fue una contracción.- Si de por si Scorpius era pálido ahora se había vuelto transparente.

-¿Contracciones? Pero, Rosie, apenas tienes cinco meses. Tú… los bebés no pueden…

-No, no, tranquilo. No van a nacer ahora. Vic me dijo que esto podía pasar, es una reacción al estrés.- El rubio aún la miraba desconfiado y con preocupación.- De verdad, estoy bien.- Aunque su sonrisa fue truncada por una expresión de dolor causada por una nueva contracción.- Tranquilo, ya se me pasará.

Guardaron unos minutos de silencio, hasta que estuvieron seguros que Rose podría mantenerse en pie, entonces surgió la pregunta más importante en ese momento.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- la voz de Rose dejó caer las palabras como una sentencia de que todo había cambiado radicalmente.

-Emm, Rose, creo que deberíamos volver.

-No, imposible, Scor MI papá debe tener vigilancia en nuestro departamento.- Miró ansiosamente hacia su costado y tomo la correa de la mochila que colgaba de su hombro que luego le mostró a Scorpius.- Te dije que debíamos llevarla.

-Tenías razón, lo admito.- Sonrió un poco, pero luego volvió a su anterior seriedad.- No, Rose, me refiero que deberías volver con tu familia.

-Estás bromeando.- aunque la cara de ella se había puesta aún más seria y sombría.

-Para nada. – Scorpius estaba preocupado por la reacción de la pelirroja.

-¿Acaso ya no quieres seguir huyendo? ¿No me quieres más?- Sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas y miraba a su novio con gran enfado.- Si quieres marcharte hazlo, pero yo ya no puedo regresar. No puedo obviarlos.- Agregó señalando su abultado vientre.- Y sé que cuando llegue mi papá me matará… y si no lo hace me quitara a mis bebés cuando ellos nazcan. Vete si quieres, yo ya no puedo regresar.

-¿¡Qué!¡No, Rose! Eso no es lo que quería decir.- perlo la joven ya había girado sobre si misma y se alejaba de él con pasos veloces, sin prestar atención hacia donde iba realmente. El rubio se apresuró a alcanzarla y la tomó por un brazo.- Rosie, escúchame.- Ella quiso soltarse pero finalmente Scorpius la rodeó con su brazos y la acercó tanto a él como sus bebés se los permitían- Cielo, no me refería a que no quiero seguir contigo. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que compartir mi vida contigo. Pero esto se nos está yendo de las manos. No podría soportar que le pasara algo a los bebés o a ti. Me gustaría que regresaras para que tu madre y tus primas te ayuden y puedas transcurrir lo que queda del embarazo en paz. Que puedas ser feliz sin tantas preocupaciones.

-Sin ti no hay forma de que sea feliz, Scorpius, y lo sabes.- Unas cuantas lagrimas rodaban por su pecoso rostro.- No, no me iré a mi casa, porque mi hogar es donde tú estés. Ahora tú eres mi familia, tú y nuestros niños.- Scorpius sonrió, sabía que Rose era demasiado terca como para hacerla cambiar de opinión y también sabía que él en realidad no quería alejarse de su pelirroja.

-Te amo.- le susurró dulcemente al oído para luego besarla.

-¿Estás segura que allí no nos buscará tu familia?- Scorpius se veía nervioso sujetando la mano de Rose frente al trozo de mar que separaba Gran Bretaña de Francia.

-Completamente. La última vez que fuimos allí fue el año anterior que entrara a Hogwarts. Es un pueblo mágico pero para nada popular en Inglaterra. A nadie se le ocurrirá que estaremos allí.

-Si tú lo dices.- Apretó nuevamente su mano y cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en una adoquinada calle de París que conocía muy bien por sus vacaciones con sus padres. Unos segundos después se encontraban en un angosto callejón de la ciudad luz, bajo un tenue atardecer que comenzaba a tornarse en noche.- ¿Estás bien?

-Perfectamente.- Le sonrió desde la penumbra cada vez más presente.- Ahora me toca a mí. Sostente que tendremos que llegar hasta el sur de Francia.- Una vez más tomaron sus manos con fuerza y luego de unos segundos de oscuridad y asfixia abrieron los ojos en un paisaje totalmente diferente a la ajetreada ciudad que acababan de dejar.

La noche ya casi hacia su total aparición. Detrás de ellos y a lo lejos podía verse el Mediterráneo teñido de añil por la oscuridad, mientras que justo en frente tenían un pequeño parque de pocos árboles junto a un edificio de varios pisos que parecía un hotel o una posada.

-Bienvenido a _La ville invisible._

-Tenías razón en que era un lugar muy bonito.- Luego señalo con un gesto el gran edifico a su derecha.- ¿Es esa la posada de la que me hablaste?- Rose asintió.- Bien, entonces vamos antes de que se haga más tarde. Mañana debo ir a buscar un empleo.- Rose lo miró sorprendida.- ¿Qué? ¿Creíste que no iba a trabajar de nada siendo que nos quedaremos a vivir aquí?

-No, bueno… yo que creí que… No importa. Vamos que comienza a hacer fresco.

Una joven pelirroja se encontraba leyendo una carta cuando una pequeña niña de cabello color caramelo entró corriendo a la sala.

-¡Señorita Rose!- La pequeña de no más de seis años traía un paquete entre sus manitas.- Mi mamá me manda a que te dé, oh lo siento, le de esto de su parte.- La muchacha rió divertida.

-Te he dicho muchas veces Maelí que no hace falta que me llames "señorita" ni me trates tan serio.- Abrió entonces el paquete que había traído y se encontró con dos conjuntos de ropa para bebé tejidos a mano, de color blanco y amarillo.

-Mi mami dice que como no sabemos si serán niñas o niños hay que hacer la ropa de un color se le vea lindo a los dos.

-Muchas gracias, princesa. Dile a tu mamá que no era necesario y que muchas gracias por el obsequio.

-No hay de qué.- Maelí sonrió, alegre de haber cumplido con su misión.- ¿Qué tienes ahí, Rose?

-Una carta de mi primo, Albus. ¿Recuerdas que te conté sobre él?

-¿Y dónde está Scorpius ahora?

-Está trabajando en la heladería, regresará en un par de horas.- a la niña le brillaron los ojos al oír hablar de helado. Entonces Rose buscó unas monedas en su bolsillo y se las dio.- Ve y dile a Scor que te de uno de tus favoritos.

-Gracias- Maelí se alejó feliz, con sus monedas entre las manos y un paso ansioso por llegar a la heladería.

Mientras, la pelirroja releía la carta de Albus:

_Rose y Scorpius:_

_Confío en que están bien y no se han comunicado conmigo por miedo a que los descubran._

_Les ruego que me envíen una carta para poder estar más tranquilo, aunque no me digan donde estén ahora, necesito saber que no les ha sucedido nada malo._

_Aquí la cosa se ha puesto algo rara desde que los encontraron, pero la mayoría queremos que Rose regrese y en particular a mi me gustaría tenerlos (a los cuatro) aquí._

_Espero su respuesta ansiosamente._

_Cariños, Albus P._

Como a las cinco de la tarde llegó Scorpius, normalmente su turno de la tarde duraba hasta las siete, por lo que a Rose le sorprendió verlo más temprano en su habitación.

-¿Por qué has llegado más temprano?- Preguntó luego de saludarlo con un beso.

-Hoy era el cumpleaños del hijo del señor Candau, por lo que decidió cerrar la heladería más temprano para poder festejar con la familia.- En muy poco tiempo Scorpius se había hecho muy cercano a su jefe y dueño de la heladería en la que trabajaba. Nunca la familia Candau había trabajado con personas que no fueran de la familia, pero el Malfoy había logrado persuadir al anciano y ahora era uno de los mejores trabajadores.

-Qué bueno que regresaste antes, quiero decirte algo. ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí en Francia?

-Un mes y casi una semana. ¿Por qué?

-Aún no nos hemos comunicado con Albus. Dijimos que esperaríamos un tiempo, pero creo que ese tiempo ya pasó. AL nos mandó una carta hoy.- Le extendió el pequeño papel al rubio quien lo tomó y rápidamente lo leyó.

-Debemos escribirle, ahora.


	9. La otra madrina

La otra madrina

_Querido Albus:_

_Lamentamos mucho no haberte escrito antes, teníamos miedo de que intervinieran nuestra carta._

_Estamos todos muy bien, no te podemos decir donde pues sería muy arriesgado, pero puedo aclararte que estamos muy lejos, y que nuestro regreso tardará ahora mucho más._

_Te extrañamos horrores, al igual que a toda la familia. Espero que todos estén un poco mejor._

_Prometo avisarte si llegara a ocurrir algo y por supuesto te haremos saber cuando seas padrino… cuando los veas mándales un gran saludo de mi parte a Vic y Teddy, diles que ellos serán padrinos también y bueno, tu sabes quién será la otra madrina._

_Por favor no creas que te olvidamos, no estás sólo._

_Te queremos mucho._

_Un beso, Rose._

_PD= No vuelvas a enviar una respuesta, es un viaje demasiado largo para Luce. Nosotros te mantendremos informados._

Arrugó la hoja en su mano, por lo menos estaban bien. Pero nuevamente le dejaban ese gusto amargo en la boca y la sensación de que le habían sacado algún órgano vital.

Para ellos era fácil pedirle que no dijera nada, que no se preocupara por ellos, pero Rose y Scorpius no tenían que pasar por su soledad, porque no había nadie con quien pudiera hablar sobre lo que les sucedía a sus mejores amigos, nadie con quien descargar la angustia y pasar el rato distrayéndose. Por lo menos no allí.

Dejó caer hacia atrás la cabeza.

-Claro que estoy solo.

-Yo no lo veo de ese modo.- Una voz dulce y cantarina habló a su lado y Albus se enderezó de golpe, sorprendido. La chica que estaba sentado junto a él comenzó a reír. Su piel tenía un lindo tono tostado, sus ojos eran de un marrón oscuro profundo y cautivante. Su cabello castaño caía en grandes ondas y algunos mechones iban a parar a su rostro, desde donde los apartaba con una mano.

-¡Natalí! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Tu qué crees, tonto? ¡Vine a visitarte!

-Pero creí que estabas en Argentina, visitando a tus parientes con tus padres.- La chica volvió a reír, encantadoramente al parecer del moreno.

-Claro que estaba allí, pero no soportaba saber que Ro y Scor habían puesto su plan en marcha y yo no estaba aquí.

-Me desespera que hables con los apodos que Lilly inventa.- Sonrió, porque en realidad adoraba como hablaba.- Que bueno que regresaste, me has hecho mucha falta.

-¿Cómo han ido las cosas con los muchachos?- El cielo comenzaba a nublarse, como preparando una gran lluvia de verano. Pero para Albus el día era perfecto mientras ella estuviera a su lado.

-Bien… bueno un poco complicada el último tiempo.- Comenzó a relatarle todo lo acontecido con la huída de Rose y Scopius, pero hacia la mitad de la historia las primeras gotas comenzaron a caer del cielo.

-Ven,- La chica se puso en pie tendiéndole una mano a Albus.- vamos a mi casa y me terminas de contar.

El camino a la casa de Natali se le hiso más corto que de costumbre. A pesar de la lluvia y del fuerte viento nunca se había sentido más a gusto. En todo el trayecto no soltó la mano de su amiga, sólo lo hiso cuando llegaron a la pequeña casa cerca Grimmuld Place.

-… y ahora me han enviado esta carta.- Finalizó Albus, mostrando el arrugado papel a Natalí quien lo leyó ávidamente.

-Bueno, por lo menos sabemos que están a salvo.- dejó escapar un suspiro.- Me supongo que yo seré la otra madrina de la que Rose está hablando, ¿verdad? Me sentiría muy ofendida con mi amiga si fuera de otra forma.- Albus asintió riendo, aunque luego de la pequeña broma la seriedad volvió a reinar en la habitación.-Merlín, esto era más sencillo cuando estábamos en Hogwarts…

-Cuando tú y mi prima nos retaban en el Quidditch.- Su rostro se iluminó ante la escena que veía en su mente.- Siempre les ganábamos.

-Cállate, serpiente. Que Rose siempre ha sido mejor que tú como cazadora.- Lo miró como siempre que sabía que tenía razón.

-Mira Nati, que hallas ido a Ravenclaw no te da derecho a creer que lo sabes todo.- Pero un poco de bochorno en su voz delataba que la morocha no se había equivocado.

-Claro que sí.- Comenzaron entonces una de sus habituales batallas por saber quien tenía la razón, que incluían desde bromas hasta uno que otro golpe. Luego de varios minutos de "guerra" decidieron declarar una tregua para tomar unos refrescos. En la cocina Natalí retomo la conversación.- ¿Y por qué decías que estabas solo?

-Porque, hasta que apareciste hoy en el parque, no tenía nadie con quien compartir lo de Rose y Scor… La preocupación me está consumiendo y no tengo a nadie con quién discutir que puede pasar cómo ayudarlos…

-Ahora me tienes a mí.- Natalí a su lado posó su mano sobre la de Albus y la apretó dulcemente.- Siempre me has tenido a tu lado.- El chico acarició su rostro con una mano.

-¿Es que siempre serás la que me ayuda cuando más lo necesito?- Aquella morocha siempre había estado presente en sus momentos de crisis, incluso más que Rose y Scorpius, que a veces se distraían de tanto discutir entre ellos.

-Siempre.- Le susurró al oído tiernamente. Y a Albus no le hiso falta más que un pequeño movimiento de su cabeza para poder besarla con ternura.- Te quiero, Al.

-Igual yo, Nati.- Sonrió luego de darle un nuevo beso.- No puedo creer que tarde tanto en decirlo. Rose tenía razón, era más fácil de lo que imaginaba.

-Pues estamos iguales… lástima que no podemos avisarles a los chicos. Estoy segura que se pondrían muy felices.

-Tal vez dentro de un tiempo podamos mandarle una carta.- Aunque en ese momento la mente de Albus se concentraba más en la cercanía de su ¿novia? que en sus amigos dónde sea que estuviesen.- Pero respóndeme una cosa… ¿Qué somos ahora?- La muchacha sonrío divertida mientras un poco de rubor coloreaba sus mejillas.

-Novios, supongo. Por qué haces preguntas tan obvias, Potter.

-Es que si te llevaré a cenar esta noche a mi casa debo presentarte como corresponde.- Miró su cara de perplejidad.- Entonces, Natalí Arroyo, ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?

-Claro que sí, tonto.- Y volvió a besarlo dulcemente.

Aquella noche una persona más se sentó a la mesa de los Potter en el n° 12 de Grimmuld Place, y a partir de ese momento Albus no volvería a estar solo.


	10. Crystal y Jazmin

Crystal y Jazmin

Era una mañana nublada, propia del invierno que aparecía por esos días en el sur de Francia. El viento traía un aire fresco que hacía bailar las pocas hojas de los árboles y estremecer a los pocos transeúntes que caminaba por la _Ville Invisible._

Entre ellos, un joven rubio caminaba presuroso rumbo al hospital que se encontraba bastante alejado de su lugar de trabajo. Aún recordaba la cara regordeta de Mariette, la hija de la dueña de la posada donde él y Rose se alojaban, entrando apurada en la heladería.

_-¡Scorpius¡ Debes venir ahora mismo.-Su marcado acento le dificultaba a veces entenderla, pero aquella vez sólo verle el rostro le habría bastado para saber que algo malo había ocurrido._

_-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Tu madre está bien?-La miró mientras recuperaba el aliento, sus mejillas rojas por la carrera desde la posada hasta allí.- ¿Le ocurrió algo a Ros…?_

_-¡Si! Digo, no… Scorpius, ella va a tener a los bebés.- El muchacho se quedó de piedra, procesando aquellas palabras.- ¿Me escuchas? Mi mamá la ha llevado al hospital y me mandó a buscarte.- Ante la poca reacción por parte del rubio la muchacha lo sacudió levemente.- ¡Oye, vas a ser padre! ¡Ve con Rose al hospital! Yo le explicaré al señor Candau. Ahora vete._

Unos minutos después se encontraba corriendo por el pueblo, acelerando cada vez más el paso. Le tomó muy poco tiempo llegar al hospital, aunque a su parecer había sido eterno.

-Rose Malfoy.-La recepcionista lo vio extrañada, probablemente porque traía aún su uniforme de la heladería y su acento británico denotaba que era extranjero. De todos modos la mujer le informó que la señorita Malfoy acaba de ser transferida a la sala de partos.

-¿Dónde está Scorpius?- El sudor comenzaba caer por el rostro de la pelirroja, quien se retorcía con cada contracción mientras las enfermeras preparaban la sala para el nacimiento de sus hijos.

-Ya pronto llegará, cariño. No te preocupes. –Antoinette, la dueña de la posada donde ella y Scorpius vivían, apretaba con fuerza al mano de Rose, tratando de tranquilizarla. Ella se había encariñado mucho con la pareja y había sido el mayor apoyo para Rose en sus últimos meses de embarazo.

El dolor se presentaba cada vez más frecuentemente, al tiempo que sentía que su respiración se agitaba y el temor comenzaba a cernirse sobre Rose.

-Tengo miedo.- Le confió a la mujer a su lado.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás que en un segundo todo habrá pasado y podrás abrazar a tus bebés.- Acarició su rostro que se había puesto ligeramente pálido.- Iré a ver si Scorpius ha llegado.- La pelirroja asintió, aunque prefería tener a Antoinette a su lado. Pero no hizo falta ni unos segundos para que el aludido hiciera su aparición.

-¡Rose!-Corrió junto a su esposa y besó sus labio cortamente.- No te preocupes, estoy aquí, contigo.

-Bien, Rose.- El sanador que había estado a cargo de los últimos controles del embarazo se acercó a ella.- Es hora de que tus bebés nazcan.- Asintió brevemente y se preparó para pujar, tal y como le habían indicado unos días antes en su último control.

Scorpius se posicionó a su lado, tomando fuertemente su mano. Antoinette comenzaba a retirarse cuando Rose le pidió que se quedara con ella, por lo que se situó en el otro extremo de la cama y tomó la mano derecha de Rose.

-A la cuenta de tres comienzas a pujar, ¿de acuerdo? Uno, dos, tres…

Y allí comenzó un momento que a Rose le pareció una eternidad, aunque más tarde al recordarlo le parecería menos de un segundo. Pero allí, viviéndolo, sólo podía percibir el gran esfuerzo, el jadeo de agotamiento luego de pujar y un creciente dolor que ni siquiera la anestesia terminaba de disimular. Pero ese era su deber, debía traer a sus hijos a la vida.

Por eso cuando sentía que las fuerzas no le alcanzaban las buscaba de cualquier lado y las concentraba en el esfuerzo de poder alumbrar a sus bebés.

Por eso cuando el dolor le quitaba el aliento, apretaba fuerte la mano de Scorpius y trataba de hacer caso omiso y concentrarse en su labor.

Pronto no distinguía sus gritos de las palabras de apoyo de Scorpius ni de las indicaciones del sanador. Sólo existía ese interminable esfuerzo, ese momento que se prolongaba sin fin mientras Rose trataba de traer una nueva vida al mundo.

Entonces ocurrió. Un grito nuevo rompió el aire. Un llanto jamás escuchado hasta ese momento llenó el espacio y colmó los sentidos de la joven en la cama.

-Una niña.-El sanador acercó el pequeño bulto envuelto en toallas y ella lo tomó con manos temblorosas.

Allí estaba, su pequeña, su bebé. A simple vista se parecía a ella y los pocos cabellos apelmazados en su cabeza brillaban ligeramente pelirrojos.

-Es preciosa-La voz de Scorpius se encontraba junto a ella. La besó tiernamente en los labios y luego fijó nuevamente su vista en su hija.

Pero antes siquiera de poder disfrutar el momento se llevaron a la bebé de los brazos de Rose. Sin saber en qué momento todo se dispuso para un nuevo nacimiento y entonces la pelirroja recordó que aún faltaba un bebé. Justo en ese momento, casi como una recriminación, una fuerte contracción le hiso notar que el trabajo todavía no estaba terminado.

De nuevo el esfuerzo y las gotas perladas que corrían por su rostro. De nuevo el dolor y al presión en la mano de su esposo. Sólo que el agotamiento esta vez era mayor y por lo tanto había momento en que creía que ver a su segundo bebé sería algo imposible.

En esos momento Scorpius se inclinaba hacia ella y besaba su coronilla y le susurraba al oído. Le decía que era una mujer fuerte, que confiaba en ella. Le recordaba su valentía y que pronto todo terminaría y tendrían a sus bebés.

Rose casi se dio por vencida, pero nuevamente un llanto colmo sus sentidos. Un grito lleno de vida, una vida que recién comenzaba. Sus ojos no aguantaron las lágrimas que rodaron abundantes por sus mejillas.

Esta vez fue Scorpius el primero en tenerla en brazos, porque era otra niña. Cuando se la pasó con sumo cuidado susurró al oído de su esposa: "Te dije que romperíamos todas las tradiciones"

Las fuerzas de Rose apenas alcanzaron para reír un poco y contemplar el rostro de su hija, era perfecta. Luego sintió que su calor desparecía de sus brazos cuando una enfermera se la llevó para revisarla. Y lo siguiente que supo fue que el sueño se la había llevado para un merecido descanso.

Abrió los azules ojos, mirando la habitación a su alrededor. Sintió la mano de Scorpius sobre la propia y volteó el rostro hacia la derecha, para encontrarse la dulce mirada de éste.

-Se despertó la Bella Durmiente.- Acarició su rostro dulcemente antes de besar sus labios. La pelirroja soltó unas risitas y sintió la falta de peso en su torso. Alargó su mano hacia su estómago, sólo para sentirlo plano.

-¿Dónde…?

-A tu lado.- Al instante Rose miró hacia el otro lado de su cama, donde dos pequeñas cunas sostenían a sus bebés. Sus ojos se llenaron inevitablemente de lágrimas.- ¿Quieres sostenerlas?

El rubio se acercó a las cunas y tomó a la primera bebé. Tenía unos pocos cabellos lacios de un pelirrojo oscuro y sus rasgos se parecían tanto a los de su madre que podría ser su réplica, excepto por la falta de pecas.

-Hola, hermosa.- Las manos de Rose recorrieron el pequeño rostro, la delicada nariz y luego tomó su manita que se cerró alrededor de su dedo.- Scorpius, aún no tienen nombres.- El aludido pareció divertido por la conclusión de su esposa.

-Por supuesto que no tienen nombre. Si tú te dormiste antes de que pudiéramos discutirlo. -Bromeó el joven mientras tomaba a su otra hija y se sentaba junto Rose en la cama. La segunda bebé tenía cabellos rubios, pero más parecidos al caramelo, no platinados como su padre. Sus facciones eran totalmente Malfoy, pero las pecas rompían esa estructura.-Pero, tengo algunas ideas.

-Yo también… -Miró a su hija en brazos de Scorpius.- Me gusta Crystal, para ella.

-Es muy bonito.- Aprobó sonriente.- Y para esta niña, -Acarició la mejilla de la otra bebé.- Estaba pensando en Jazmin. Como tú eres Rose…

-¿Te gustó el motivo floral?-Respondió en broma.- Sí, es perfecto.

-Entonces, Crystal y Jazmin. –Suspiró mientras perdía su plateada vista en sus pequeñas.-Hermosos como ellas.

Entonces los ojos de Rose se abrieron de par en par:- Scorp, ¿Qué pasó con la tradición de tu familia?

El comentario le resulto cómico:- Creo que quedó claro que no tendremos un primogénito hombre.

-No, bobo.- Golpeo suavemente su brazo con la mano libre.- Recuerdas que me contaste, que en tu familia elegían los nombres de las constelaciones…

-Y mira el nombre que me tocó…- Murmuró por lo bajo.

-Tu nombre es muy lindo.- Refutó la pelirroja, pues realmente lo creía.- Pero, en serio. ¿No deberíamos tratar de seguir al menos esa tradición?

El Malfoy lo meditó por unos segundos: -No, ellas ya son Crystal y Jazmin, no podría llamarlas de otra forma. Por otra parte…- Se acercó lentamente al oído de la joven.- Todavía podemos darles a las niñas un hermanito…-Rose soltó unas risas.

-¡Scorpius Malfoy! Nuestras bebés no tienen ni un día y tú ya piensas en tener otro hijo.- Ambos rieron divertidos.- De todos modos, creo que me gustaría… Leo, si tuviéramos un niño.

-Me encanta.- Besó con cariño a su esposa.- Sólo dame unos años para que Crys y Jaz sean un poco más grandes…

-¡Scorpius!- volvió a golpear al rubio aunque al mismo tiempo reía. Más allá de todo lo que había costado el parto, le encantaría tener un hijo varón. Pero eso se vería más adelante. Ahora disfrutaría de sus hermosas hijas, que comenzaban a reclamar la atención de sus padres.

Hopy, la lechuza color té-con-leche de Rose se posó con cansancio en el alfeizar de la ventana de Albus y golpeó con su pico el cristal frío por la noche de invierno.

Al momento el moreno se levantó y abrió la ventana. Una agotada lechuza se abrió paso en la habitación y se recostó en las piernas de Natalie, que había estado pasando la tarde con su novio.

La muchacha abrió ansiosamente el sobre y dos pares de ojos leyeron presurosos las letras escritas con la prolija caligrafía de Scorpius.

_Querido Albus:_

_¡Dos niñas! Sí, son dos hermosas niñas. Crystal y Jazmin. Son perfectas, nunca las podría haber soñado más bellas. _

_Crystal es muy parecida a mi madre, es totalmente Malfoy (incluso es rubia), pero tiene las típicas pecas Weasley. ¡Ah! Y sus ojos, son los mismos ojos de Rose._

_Jazmin es una réplica de Rosie pero sin pecas, tiene la misma nariz, la misma boca y el cabello es pelirrojo pero un poco más oscuro. Sus ojos son de un hermoso plateado, tu prima dice que son como los míos, pero para mí son más bonitos._

_Avísenles en cuanto puedan a Vic y Teddy. Decidimos que tú y Nati serían los padrinos de Crystal y los chicos los de Jazmin._

_Espero que todos estén bien por allí, nosotros estamos tan felices… nos parece imposible tener a estas dos pequeñas. Ojalá no pase mucho para que las conozcan._

_Nos mantenemos en contacto._

_Cariños, Scorpius, Rose, Crys y Jaz_


	11. La noticia

La noticia

Selló la carta con cuidado y se la entregó a Luce, ella sabría entregarles la carta aunque él mismo no supiera donde se hallaban. Luego bajó hasta la cocina para desayunar con sus padres y Lilly.

-Recuerda que hoy iremos a La Madriguera.- Le avisó Ginny a su hijo. Las vacaciones de invierno acababan de comenzar y como todos los años pasarían esas semanas en la casa de sus abuelos, con toda la familia.

-¿Irán Vic y Teddy?-Preguntó Lilly emocionada.- Quiero ver la pequeña Adele.

-Sí, ayer hable con Teddy y me dijo que irían.- Respondió Harry mientras se ponía en pie. Todos comenzaban a prepararse para partir.- Dice que Adele ya habla perfectamente y que le encanta bailar. La llevarán, por supuesto.

-¡Qué bien! Estaba muy triste por no haber ido a su tercer cumpleaños. No puedo esperar por verla.- James también irá, ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí, lo mataré si falta a la primer reunión familiar desde que se fue a vivir sólo.- Ginny ya repartía los polvos Flu.

-No, gracias. Yo iré a buscar a Natalí, luego iremos juntos a La Madriguera.

-De acuerdo, pero no vayan muy tarde.- Saludó rápidamente a su familia al tiempo que desaparecían entre las llamas verdes y luego se puso su abrigo y se encaminó a la casa de su novia.

Ciertamente estaba más nervioso de lo que aparentaba, y ese nerviosismo se reflejaba en el ligero temblor de sus manos y en su paso apresurado. Por eso, cuando Natalí abrió la puerta, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó con ternura.

-Será más fácil de lo que crees … y yo estaré contigo.- Volvió a besarlo una vez más.- Tienes las mejillas frías, ven usaremos mi chimenea.- Lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró dentro de la sala.

Allí estaban los padres de Natalí que lo saludaron afectuosamente, como siempre. Ellos lo sabían desde hacía una semana, por eso le desearon suerte y le aseguraron que todo saldría bien.

Finalmente tomaron sus polvos flu y se metieron con confianza en las llamas verdes. Lo próximo que vieron fue la sala de la Madriguera y a un grupo de gente saludándolos con cariño.

Allí estaba toda la familia Weasley, tíos, primos y ahora uno que otro sobrino; como Adele, que corría hacia ellos. Albus la alzó y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Luego la niña pidió que la bajaran al piso y comenzó a correr nuevamente por toda la habitación.

-Hola, Vic.- La rubia miró a su primo y se acercó a saludarlo igual que a Natalí.- ¿Buscas a tu hija?

-¿La has visto? Está corriendo por todos lados y no puedo encontrarla.

-Acaba de pasar por aquí.- Respondió Natalí.- Pero al momento se fue, creo que hacia la cocina.

-Gracias, ojalá esté allí.- Luego se marchó en la dirección indicada.

-Ven, vamos a saludar a los demás.- La morena tomo la mano de Albus y lo guió entre la gente al tiempo que saludaba a todos.

Albus se encontraba tan controlado por los nervios que ni siquiera notó el momento en el que todos se sentaron a la mesa. Pero de algún modo el tiempo transcurrió hasta la hora del postre, tradicional para hacer los anuncios en la familia Weasley.

Miró a Natalí para encontrar confianza en sus ojos marrones. Ella le sonrió, verdaderamente feliz, y apretó su mano para darle ánimo. Entonces Albus sonrió también y se puso en pie, aclarando su garganta para atraer la atención de sus familiares. Nati se paró a su lado y él la abrazó para sentirla bien cerca.

-Familia, - finalmente dijo.- tenemos una noticia. Natalí y yo… nos vamos a casar.- La reacción fue casi instantánea, miles de felicitaciones de abrazos, risas y hasta lágrimas.

Harry se acercó a abrazar a su hijo y su futura nuera, del mismo modo que Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos. Comenzó después de ellos, un interminable desfile con todos los miembros de la familia que se acercaban a felicitarlos y desearles lo mejor. Entre ellos, Teddy y Victorie con su hija en brazos.

-¿Les avisaron?- Preguntó el metamorfo con en un susurró casi inaudible en el alboroto general. A ninguno de los dos le hiso falta preguntar de quién hablaba Ted.

-Los primeros.- Respondió Albus, recordando a Luce que debía estar viajando en ese mismo momento.

_Querida Rose:_

_Primita, ¿Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien. Lamento no haber mandado a Luce con una carta antes, es que no había ocurrido nada que ameritará un viaje tan largo. De cualquier forma, esta carta sí tiene una noticia muy importante. _

_¡Le pedí a Natalí que se casara conmigo! Y ella aceptó, por supuesto. Tendrías que haber visto su cara de sorpresa, fue como para retratarla. Al fin siempre tuviste razón cuando bromeabas diciendo que terminaríamos juntos =)_

_Ahora viene una petición:_

_Tú, además de ser mi prima favorita eres la mejor amiga de Nati y Scorp, además de ser tu esposo es mi mejor amigo. Ni Nati ni yo queremos a otros padrinos que no sean ustedes. Por lo que los estamos semi-obligando a que regresen =) _

_Sé que me dijiste que estaban planeando regresar en algún momento del año que viene, tal vez podrían apresurar un poco esa fecha y así estar para nuestra boda. _

_Aún no tenemos ninguna fecha, porque estamos esperando a su respuesta. Les puedo asegurar que nosotros somos tan sólo los primeros en la larga lista de personas que los quieren de vuelta._

_Un gran beso a los niños y a ustedes._

_Los queremos y los extrañamos._

_Albus P._

-Scorpius.- La pelirroja se encontraba en la cocina de su pequeña casa en la _Ville Invisible_. El aludido, que se encontraba sentado a la mesa realizando unas cuentas, alzó la vista hacia ella.- Debemos volver.- Al ver que no parecía entenderle le acercó la carta que su primo le había enviado.- Creo que es hora de regresar a Inglaterra.

-Así parece.- Coincidió el rubio, pasándose una mano por la cabeza mientras pensaba.- Es más, creo que es el momento indicado. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de las inversiones en otros pueblos mágicos?- Rose asintió recordando la charla de unas semanas atrás.

Unos meses antes de morir, el señor Candau había convertido a Scorpius en sus socio y parte dueño de la heladería en la que había trabajado en sus primeros tiempos en la _Ville Invisble._ A su muerte, la poca familia que quedaba del hombre en Francia hiso todos los trámites y le dejaron al Malfoy todo derecho sobre el negocio y luego partieron del pueblo.

De este modo, Scorpius pasaba a ser el dueño de un próspero local, que con una buena dirección y una mente visionaria como la suya comenzaba a hacerse más grande. Había logrado establecer sucursales "muggles" en algunos pueblos cercanos a la _Ville Invisble, _donde muggles acudían a disfrutar de los exquisitos helados sin saber que sus meseros eran magos de todas partes del sur de Francia.

Pero la verdadera ambición de Scorpius era poder expandirse hacia los pueblos mágicos, y si podía, llegar hasta Inglaterra y así regresar con su familia a su patria. Esa oportunidad se le había presentado unos meses atrás cuando, luego de largos intercambios y reuniones, el últimos descendiente de Florean Fortescue, el conocido heladero del Callejón Diagon, aceptó vender el local a Scorpius para que allí estableciera otra de sus sucursales. Esa, sumada con otras tres que podría abrir en el próximos mes y los 5 locales que ya poseía, le garantizaban un sustento suficiente para trasladarse a Gran Bretaña y desde allí controlar los negocios con la ayuda de su nuevo socio, un francés, esposo de una de las más íntimas amigas de Rose desde que vivían en Francia.

Rose, al tanto de todos estos sucesos, aguardaba ansiosa el momento de regresar a su tierra. El rencor y el temor hacían tiempo se habían marchado de su corazón y añoraba ver de nuevo a su familia y en especial a Albus y a su mejor amiga.

La boda de estos últimos sólo era la mejor escusa para apresurar aún más los trámites de la mudanza.

-¿Volveremos, entonces?- Era imposible no notar la esperanza en la voz de la pelirroja. Su esposo sonrió feliz de notar que ella ansiaba tanto el regreso como él mismo.

-Deberé hablar con Marcus y cerrar los tratos con los muggles de Toulouse que esperan la confirmación para el alquiler de su local… -Guardó silencio unos segundos organizando su mente y los próximos sucesos.- Pero yo te diría que vayas escribiendo la respuesta para Albus y Nati. Pídeles que te confirmen la fecha lo antes posible, pero asegúrales que esta vez volvemos y nos quedamos.

La alegría no cabía dentro del pecho de Rose. Se alanzó sobre su marido y lo besó de lleno en la boca. Él sin dudarlo correspondió el beso, igual de feliz que la pelirroja. Por fin regresarían a sus raíces y podrían ser la familia feliz que tanto añoraban, aunque ese último tiempo no había tenido razones para quejarse de Francia, extrañaba el aire británico y la cercanía de su familia. Sin duda, esa era la mejor decisión.


	12. Vuelta a casa

**Lamento la tardanza, el comienzo de clases me tomó desprevenida xD, espero que les guste el capítulo…**

Vuelta a casa

Los últimos papeles ya habían sido arreglados, ahora sólo esperaban que el traslador los llevara a través del mar, hasta Malfoy Manor, dónde Draco y Astoria (avisados por una carta de su hijo) esperaban la llegada de la familia de Scorpius.

La casa había sido cerrada con cuidado y pronto sería alquilada por una pareja de magos recién casados. Ahora los Malfoy-Weasley esperaban aparecer en su querida Inglaterra, para luego moverse a su nueva casa, cerca de Londres en un pueblo con una gran comunidad mágica.

Su equipaje sería enviado justo después de ellos, exactamente al mismo lugar.

Rose apretó con fuerza a sus hijos cuando sintió como un gancho tirando de su ombligo y la falta de aire propia de la aparición.

Sostuvo firmemente la mano de Crystal y abrazó contra su pecho a Leo, que había rodeado su cuello con sus cortos bracitos.

Ya con ambos pies sobre la tierra, levantó la vista e inspiró con fuerza. Allí, frente a ella, la mansión de los Malfoy se alzaba imponente, tal y como la recordaba luego de tanto tiempo desde el último verano al que fue allí.

Scorpius, visiblemente feliz de encontrarse en la que fue su casa de la infancia, rodeó a Rose por la cintura y acercó más a si mismo a Jazmin.

-Volvimos.- Fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar. Una sonrisa se le escapó entre los labios y su esposa besó su mejilla, feliz de verlo así.

No llegaron siquiera a la mitad del camino hacia la casa cuando Astoria salió de ésta y emprendió una marcha, casi corriendo hacia su Scorpius.

Olvidó un momento que su nuera y sus nietos estaban allí, y rodeó el cuello del rubio con sus anhelantes brazos de madre que hacía tanto tiempo reclamaban a su hijo.

-Scorpius.- Lograba balbucear entre lágrimas de felicidad.- Estas de vuelta.

-Claro que sí madre.- Respondía el hombre como podía, mientras unas pocas lágrimas que no pudo controlar rodaron por sus pálidas mejillas.

Luego de que el shock inicial pasó, la mujer se aparto de Scorpius y miró a su nuera, que se encontraba de pie frente a ella, expectante.

-Bienvenida, Rose.- Y la abrazó con gran cariño; abrazo que la pelirroja correspondió enternecida.- Así que éste debe ser uno de mis nietos.- Comentó Astoria mientras veía al pequeño de tres años en los brazos de Rose. Su cabello de un rubio rojizo y su rostro pecoso se veía mucho más dulce así dormido.

-Sí.- Respondió Rose, orgullosa.- Se llama Leo.

-Es hermoso.- Conmovida, la nueva abuela perdía sus ojos en el niño.

-Y ellas, - Habló Scorpius tomando a sus hijas de la mano y acercándolas a su madre.- son Crystal y Jazmin, tienen cinco años. Son mellizas aunque no lo parezcan. –Ahora hablándoles a las niñas.- Pequeñas, ella es su abuela Astoria. ¿Recuerdan que les conté sobre ella?- Las dos asintieron y saludaron con un tímido "hola".

-Pero si son unas muñecas. Mellizas, ¿eh? –Miró a su hijo, risueña, cuanto le hubiera gustado a ella ser la que rompiera la tradición Malfoy y tener más de un hijo.- Tienen unos hijos preciosos, felicitaciones muchachos.- Ambos agradecieron el cumplido y ante la invitación de su anfitriona, comenzaron a caminar hacia la gran casa.

-Mamá, ¿Dónde está papá?

-Trabajando, unos asuntos de negocios. Ya pronto volverá, quería estar aquí cuando llegaran.

Unos diez minutos después, los jóvenes ponían al tanto a Astoria sobre algunos hecho de los pasados cinco años. Leo ya se había despertado, mostrando sus muy bonitos ojos grises, y ahora jugaba con sus hermanas en la amplia sala de la casa.

La chimenea se encendió de pronto y allí apareció Draco Malfoy, mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa, alivio y felicidad a su hijo.

Pocas palabras hicieron falta entre ellos, pero no un fuerte y prolongado abrazo, que para ellos fue más importante que mil perdones y excusas. Gustoso, el padre de Scorpius fue presentado a su nuera y a sus nietos.

-Por lo menos el niño se llama Leo.- Comentó ante el hecho que sin primogénito hombre ni un único hijo, la única tradición persistente era al del nombre de las constelaciones. Rose soltó unas risas, recordando su empeño para que su esposo aceptara el nombre.

De igual modo, no parecía molestarle a ninguno de los dos el hecho de tener tres nietos. Se los veía completamente enamorados de ellos, cargándolos y participando en sus juegos.

Las horas pasaron demasiado rápido para Draco y Astoria. Su hijo aceptó quedarse a cenar con la familia, pero poco a poco los niños se quedaron dormidos e insistieron que querían instalarse en su nueva casa.

Con ayuda de sus suegros, Rose llevó a sus hijos y el equipaje a su nueva casa, y allí se despidieron emotivamente de ellos, prometiendo ir a visitarlos lo antes posible y no olvidar llevar a Crystal, Jazmin y Leo.

La casa era bastante normal, dos pisos, tres habitaciones, dos baños, cocina, comedor, sala y un estudio. Sin contar por supuesto la gran chimenea ya conectada a la red flu. Las habitaciones habían sido acomodadas por la empresa de mudanza hacía una semana, por lo que sólo haría falta acomodar el resto del equipaje al día siguiente.

Esa noche, los dos acostados en la cama de su nuevo cuarto, Rose besaba dulcemente a Scorpius, verdaderamente feliz por cómo se estaban resolviendo las cosas.

-Me alegra tanto que estés tan feliz.- Murmuró entre besos. El rubio apartó su rostro un segundo y lo recorrió con el dedo índice en una suave caricia.

-Ahora yo quiero verte feliz a ti. Mañana sin falta veremos a tu familia. Albus y Naty nos esperaran en Grimmuld Place antes de ir a la Madriguera. – El rostro de la pelirroja perdió en parte su sonrisa.

-Me preocupa mi padre.- Él ya sabía de ese miedo que acechaba a Rose. Miedo a que su padre la rechace por estar con él, por tener hijos, por haber preferido el apellido Malfoy y haber huido de los Weasley's.

-Rosie, no tienes que hacerlo. Si te extraño un cuarto de lo que mis padres me extrañaron a mí, correrá a abrazarte sin importarle cuanto me odie. Y teniendo en cuenta que siempre fuiste la niña de papá,- deposito un pequeño beso en sus labios.- dudo mucho que le haya resultado tan fácil sobrellevar tu partida. Confía, el te perdonará cualquier cosa que lo haya ofendido.

-Pero, ¿y qué hay de mí? ¿Podré yo perdonarlo así sin más? ¿Perdonarlo por prohibirme estar contigo, por perseguirnos como animales y hasta avernos conjurado un Avada Kedavra?-Sus ojos azules brillaban con una mezcla de rabia y miedo.- Dime cómo haces tú Scor, para hablar de él y defenderlo sin que te atormente las cosas que hizo por separarnos.- Por toda respuesta la besó con infinita ternura.

-Pienso en lo que haría si me pasara lo mismo con Crystal o con Jazmin; y aunque sé que lo suyo fue extremo, en cierto modo lo entiendo.- Rose asintió pensativa.- Ya deja de atormentar tu cabeza, Weasley, todo saldrá bien. Cuando veas a tus padres en lo que menos pensarás es en sus errores Créeme, ya lo viví hoy.- La mujer rió un poco más tranquila.

-Confío en ti.- Le aseguró apretándose más a su cuerpo.- Podré hacerlo mientras estés a mi lado.

-Siempre, preciosa.- La besó una vez más y luego la abrazó con ternura, disfrutando de aquel bello momento.

-¿No crees que tardan demasiado?- La morena caminaba ansiosa alrededor de la mesa de los Potter. La casa se encontraba extrañamente silenciosa, debido a la ausencia de sus habitantes.

Albus Potter la abrazó desde atrás con ternura.- Te preocupas demasiado.- Luego depositó un beso en su cuello, a lo que la joven respondió con una sonrisa. Se volteó para ver a su prometido de frente y besarlo con ternura.- Tienen tres niños, Naty. No debe ser tarea fácil prepararlos a todos para venir aquí. Pero no te preocupes, llegarán.

La morena se quedó pensativa. Sin soltar los brazos de alrededor del cuello del muchacho inquirió con voz inocente:- ¿Nosotros también tendremos niños?

Albus sonrió:- Todos los que tú quieras.- Y la besó nuevamente pero de manera más intensa, apretando el cuerpo de la joven al suyo mientras jugaba con su cabello azabache.

-Ejem, ejem. Qué bueno que decidí venir sólo antes de traer a los niños. Ésta no es justo la escena que deberían ver mis hijos.- Los novios se apartaron de un salto, sin terminar de relacionar la voz que los había interrumpido con el recién llegado parado frente a la chimenea.

-¡Scorpius!- Natalí fue la primera en identificarlo, un poco más alto y con el cabello más corto. Se abalanzó a sus brazos abrazándolo con cariño, igual que cuando estaban en Hogwarts.

-¡Naty! ¡Cuánto tiempo, loca! ¡Cómo te he extrañado!- Se separaron para darle paso a Albus que abrazó a su mejor amigo, casi su hermano, con gran fuerza, agradeciendo tenerlo de vuelta allí

-Escúchame, tonto, la próxima vez que desees fugarte con mi prima te pondré un rastreador y al pasar los dos meses te traeré de vuelta. No pueden volver a desparecer así, ¿de acuerdo?

-Tranquilo, Al. Ya no tenemos motivos para escondernos.- El moreno sonrió, feliz de tener a Scorpius de vuelta con él.

- Oye, ¿y dónde está mi prima? ¿Y mis sobrinos?

-Aparecerán en unos minutos.- Y como llamadas por la voz de su padre, Crystal y Jazmín llegaron por la chimenea con sus vestiditos de fiesta ligeramente manchados de ceniza.

-¿Papá?- Preguntaron las dos al unísono y en cuánto lo encontraron se acercaron rápidamente a él.

Albus y Natalí se habían quedado embobados mirándolas. No eran ni de lejos lo que se habían imaginado, sino muchas más bellas, casi unas muñequitas. Eran la mezcla perfecta de Rose y Scorpius.

-Muchachos, ellas son Crystal y Jazmin. Niñas, ellos son Albus y Naty. Su madre y yo les hemos contado muchas cosas de ellos.- Las dos pequeñas asintieron, reconociendo a los adultos frente a ellas.- Crys, ellos son tus padrinos.- Los dos morenos miraron a la niña rubia con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Y los míos, papi?- La voz de Jazmin se escuchó clara en la habitación. Albus, conocedor de quiénes era los padrinos de su sobrina se apuró a responder.

-Tu padrino vendrá en unos momentos, y pronto conocerás a tu madrina, también.- Jaz sonrió satisfecha.

La chimenea volvió a brillar con llamas verdes y pronto Rose Malfoy apareció allí, con el pequeño Leo de su mano.

-¡Naty! ¡Albus!- Las lágrimas de felicidad se agolparon con violencia en sus ojos y corrió a abrazar a su mejor amiga y a su primo favorito. ¡Cuánto los había extrañado!

Sus hijos miraban el reencuentro con ojos inocentes, sin entender el por qué de las lágrimas, pero percibiendo la alegría que flotaba en el aire. Su madre, su padre y aquellas personas que ahora llamarían tíos sonreían ampliamente y hablaban a toda velocidad, secando una que otra lágrima y cruzando más de un abrazo.

-¿Y este pequeño es Leo?- Preguntó Natalí mientras se agachaba frente a su sobrino y pedía su consentimiento para tomarlo en brazos. Al notar que no se asustaba, alzó al niño con mucho cuidado.

-Así es. ¿No te parece totalmente Malfoy?- Rose se acercó a su hijo para besar su mejilla.

-Claro que no, Rosie. –Refutó Albus.- Sus pecas son indudablemente Weasley's al igual que el rojizo de su cabello.- El muchacho sostenía a su ahijada en brazos.

-Y tiene tu misma nariz, cielo.- Agregó Scorpius con Jazmin abrazada a su cuello.

La pelirroja se preparaba para el eterno debate cuando el sonido típico de una aparición les indicó que Teddy acababa de llegar.

-¡Rosie! ¡Scorpius! -El hombre abrazó a su prima con gran cariño y luego hiso lo mismo con el rubio. Luego miró a las dos niñas y al reconocer a Jazmin por su cabello pelirrojo la tomó de los brazos de su padre.- Con que tú eres mi ahijada. Qué bonita eres, ¿te lo habían dicho?

-Gracias.- Comentó con las mejillas rosadas.- Me gusta tu pelo azul.- El joven metamorfo comenzó a hacer gala de sus dones cambiando el color de su cabello, ante el asombro y las risas de su ahijada y sobrinos.

-Teddy, me encanta que juegues con los niños, pero debemos ir a la Madriguera. Comenzarán a preocuparse si no llegamos… buen en realidad ustedes porque a nosotros no nos esperan.- Rose se acercó a su hija y la bajó al suelo.

-Tienes razón.- Coincidió Albus.- Bien, entonces, a pareceremos nosotros primero y nos encargaremos que todos entren a la casa y excusaremos a Teddy con su demora.- Relató el joven para aclarar los planes.-Luego de unos minutos ustedes aparecerán y Vic estará esperando junto a la ventana para avisarnos cuando lleguen… y a partir de ahí… ¡habrá que ver qué sucede!

Todos asintieron y luego de unos momentos Albus y Natalí desparecieron.

Mientras esperaban a que pasara el tiempo, Rose sacudió los vestidos de sus hijas y acomodó sus hebillas del cabello. Luego arreglo la camisa de Leo y finalmente lo tomó en brazos e hiso que cada una de las niñas tomara una mano de Scorpius, aunque Jazmin pidió aparecerse con su padrino.

Confirmaron en el reloj que ya habían pasado diez minutos. Entonces los tres adultos pensaron firmemente en la madriguera y tras unos segundos de asfixia, pisaron el césped del jardín alrededor de la extraña casa.

"¡Que comience la improvisación!" Pensó Rose mientras se acercaba a su esposo y respiraba profundo.


	13. Realmente juntos

Realmente juntos

El aire fresco de la noche la mantenía alerta y podía sentir como la adrenalina corría por sus venas, agitando un poco su respiración. Había soñado, esperado y temido ese momento por cinco años, ahora debía enfrentarlo en la realidad.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de la casa, Scorpius tomó a Leo de los brazos de Rose. Ella no entendió la acción en ese momento aunque más adelante lo agradecería. Casi al mismo tiempo Teddy bajó a su ahijada, que se acercó a su hermana y tomó firmemente su mano.

Estaban tan cerca que podían oírse perfectamente las voces de la familia reunida dentro del edificio. Las risas, las bromas, las charlas a los gritos para escucharse entre la muchedumbre. Sonrió al reconocer todas aquellas cosas que la hacían sentir en su hogar, que había vuelto a donde debía.

-¿Listos?- Preguntó Teddy mientras se adelantaba para abrir la puerta trasera de la Madriguera.

-Listos- Respondieron al unísono Rose y Scorpius. Entonces el metamorfo abrió la puerta y saludó casualmente a los Weasley's, mientras atravesaba la cocina hasta llegar al comedor mágicamente ampliado para contener a todos los miembros del clan.

-Traigo una sorpresa.- Comentó como si nada y se hiso a un lado para dejar ver a Rose, apretando sus propias manos con nerviosismo y mirando velozmente los rostros de cada una de las personas frente a ella.

Se había preparado para las recriminaciones, las quejas y los gritos, incluso tenía bien armadas sus escusas y respuestas. También había soñado y añorado aquel reencuentro en el que se familia la rodeaba en un gran abrazo y su madre le besaba las mejillas con lágrimas de alegría corriendo por su rostro. Nunca se imaginó aquel silencio mortal, pesado como el mundo y tan denso que parecía endurecer el aire sin permitirle respirar.

No sabía qué hacer o decir. A sus espaldas podía notar a Scorpius tenso, esperando la reacción de los pelirrojos. Frente a ella, su familia la miraba. Entonces alguien salió en su rescate y rompió el horrible silencio.

-¿Rosie? ¿Eres tú?-La joven de cabello color del fuego se levantó de su silla para acercarse un poco más a ella.

-Claro que sí, Lilly. ¿Es qué he cambiado tanto?- La menor sonrió y se acercó a su prima para abrazarla con cariño.

-T e extrañado mucho, Ro.

-Y yo a ti, Lils.

A partir de ese momento algo pareció comenzar a funcionar en la familia y sus otros primos se acercaron a saludarla. También algunos tíos, como Harry y Ginny, felices de ver de nuevo a su ahijada.

-¡Rosie!- Los brazos de su hermano le rodearon el cuello sorprendiéndola más que nada. Al momento correspondió el gesto.- No te vuelvas a desaparecer así, ¿con quién discutiría sino?- Como siempre, Hugo logró sacarle una risa.

Fue justo después de ese encuentro cuando Hermione se puso en pie y caminó hasta su hija. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y sólo pudo pronunciar una palabra al verla allí, justo frente a ella: "volviste".

-No podría alejarme de ustedes para siempre.- Abrazó a la mujer con todo su amor, recordando aquella última noche en su habitación, cuando se había despedido de ella sin que la castaña lo supiera. Ambas mujeres derramaron sendas lágrimas de felicidad.- Te amo, mamá.

-Y yo a ti pequeña. Lamento el mal que te hicimos.

-Perdóname tú por haberme fugado y hacerte sufrir tanto.- Pero sólo hiso falta ver en los ojos de la otra para notar que ya se habían perdonado, mucho antes siquiera de pronunciar esas palabras.

-¿Yo también puedo disculparme?- Azul sobre azul. Padre e hija se miraron frente a frente, por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.- Rosie, yo… no tienes idea de cuánto te he extrañado. Yo lamento mucho…- Quiso acercarse a ella para rodearla con sus brazos como cuando era menor.

-No.- La pelirroja se hiso un paso atrás, restableciendo la distancia entre Ron y ella.- Yo… aún no decido si te he perdonado.- El gesto del hombre se descompuso en una mueca de dolor y arrepentimiento. Sabía que su hija no lo perdonaría fácilmente, pero aquellas palabras lo golpeaban como mil bludgers en la cabeza. Le dolían en lo más profundo, pero aún así las entendía.

-Rosie… Rose, - Se corrigió recordando que su hija no era más una niña.- Yo entiendo que debes estar muy enojada conmi…

-¡No! Papá, tú no entiendes. Nunca lo has hecho.- Aquellas palabas que se oían como furia eran en realidad un dolor que se acumuló con el tiempo; un dolor que oprimía el pecho de Rose desde el momento en el que Ron le prohibió ser amiga de Scorpius.- No entendiste que a mí no me importaba que Scorpius fuera un Malfoy, no entendiste que estaba enamorada, no entendiste que escapé porque temía tu reacción… ni tampoco entendiste que me estabas persiguiendo como si fuera una criminal…- La voz de Rose fue bajando el volumen hasta desaparecer en la última palabra.

-Tienes razón.- Las débiles palabras salieron de la boca del pelirrojo con esfuerzo.- Pero todo lo que hice, y lo que no hice, fue creyendo que era lo mejor para ti.

-¿Lanzarme un Avada Kedavra con el que casi se matas era lo mejor para mí?- La frase impactó en cada uno de los miembros de la familia de manera diferente. Muchos abrieron los ojos incrédulos, otros miraron a Ron con desaprobación. Harry se acercó a su mejor amigo y posó una mano en su hombro; había visto como su ánimo se venía abajo con aquella acusación.

-Es que me volví loco… yo no, no pensaba… fui un tonto Rose. No quería perderte y no supe cómo actuar… Nunca he estado más arrepentido de algo en mi vida.- Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos azules y no le importo si corrían por sus mejillas. No quería perder a su hija y aún así sentía que ella se alejaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Su hija lo miraba atentamente, analizando cada palabra de él y luchando por no dejar que la invadieran todos los recuerdos felices con su padre. Por supuesto que le encantaría arrojarse a sus brazos y decirle que siempre sería su niña. Pero ahora tenía una familia propia, y debía estar segura que su padre la aceptaría por completo.

-Mira, yo no quiero tu arrepentimiento.- Destrabar las palabras de su lengua nunca se le había hecho tan difícil.- Quiero que me aceptes, tal como soy; y a Scorpius también, porque lo amo y simplemente es mi otra mitad, es también una parte de mí.

-Rose, con tal de tenerte de nuevo… aceptaré todo lo que tú ames y te haga feliz. Sólo quiero tener a mi hija de vuelta.- La miró esperando una reacción por parte de ella y luego finalmente agregó.- Lo lamento, Rose.- La pelirroja se acercó un poco a su padre y rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos. A Ron le tomó unos segundos reconocer el gesto, pero luego correspondió el abrazo con cariño, besando el cabello de su hija.

-Te perdono.- Susurró la joven dulcemente, aquello era lo que realmente le hacía feliz. Sentir de vuelta el amor de su padre, sin prejuicios ni secretos.

Luego de unos minutos de conmoción familiar, Rose pudo apartarse del semicírculo que habían armado gran parte de sus primos y tíos a su alrededor luego de que abrazara a su padre. Volteó la vista y se encontró con Albus, Natalí, Teddy y Victorie haciéndole compañía a Scorpius y sus hijos, que estaban medio ocultos detrás de la puerta que conectaba con la cocina. La pelirroja se aclaró la voz, llamando la atención de toda la familia.

Caminó nerviosamente hasta la abertura y tomó en brazos al pequeño Leo, que se encontraba mirando a su prima Adele con mucha curiosidad desde los brazos de Ted. Scorpius tomó una mano de cada niña y se acercó junto a Rose al resto de la familia.

Los ojos de los espectadores pasaban constantemente de los rostros de los niños a los de sus padres. Ron se había puesto pálido y Hermione se tapaba la boca con una mano, asombrada.

-Buenas noches a todos.- Saludó cordialmente el rubio a los Weasley's. Algunos respondieron con brevedad, otros simplemente asintieron con la cabeza. La madre de Rose se acercó a él y beso su mejilla. Luego miró a las niñas un momento y dirigió su mirada interrogante a su hija.

-Familia, les presento a nuestros niños.- Rose sonrió y su esposo se acercó un poco más a ella.- Este de aquí es Leo. Saluda a la familia, cielo. Mira, esta es tu abuela Hermione. ¿Recuerdas que te contamos sobre ella?- El pequeño asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a la mujer antes de agitar su manita en el aire, saludando a los demás presentes.- Mamá, ¿Quieres cargarlo?- Ella simplemente asintió y abrazó contra su pecho al pequeño cuando le rodeo el cuello con su brazos.

-Ellas son Crystal y Jazmin.- Las dos niñas de cinco años dieron un paso al frente. Dos pares de ojos, uno azul y otro gris, miraron a la multitud que las examinaba con ojos curiosos.- Tienen cinco años y Leo tres.

Ron se arrodilló hasta estar a la altura de sus nietas y las miró detenidamente. Ambas eran la mezcla perfecta de los genes Malfoy-Weasley. Pudo reconocer sus mismos ojos en los de Jazmin y sus propias pecas en las de Crystal. Sonrió al darse cuenta cuánto las quería sin siquiera conocerlas, simplemente por el hecho de que eran sus nietas… y la palabra le sonó dulce en la boca.

-Son preciosas. Tan bonitas como su mamá.- Ambas sonrieron y comenzaron a tomar más confianza.

-El pequeño Ronnie ya es abuelo.- Bromeó George palmeando el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Lo dices como si ti te faltara mucho para serlo.- Retrucó Ron señalando a Roxanne con su panza de siete meses de embarazo.

Con esos comentarios se terminó de romper finalmente el hielo. Leo le pidió a su abuela que lo bajara al suelo y al momento se hiso amigo de Adele, con la que correteó por toda la casa. Crystal y Jazmin sorprendieron a todos con su inteligencia y los comentarios que hacían. Scorpius rodeaba la cintura de Rose, quien sonreía feliz, contando a su familia del nuevo trabajo de su esposo en Inglaterra.

-Sí, volvimos para quedarnos.- Confirmó la pelirroja con una brillante sonrisa.- Scor tendrá que viajar de vez en cuando a Francia, para comprobar que todo va bien allí, pero nuestro hogar es aquí y ya extrañabamos Inglaterra y la familia demasiado.

El resto de la noche continuó como si la ausencia de cinco años nunca hubiera existido, como si los tres asientos para los pequeños Malfoy hubieran estado preparados para ellos con anticipación, como si Scorpius fuera parte de la familia, porque así era.

Las risas, las bromas, las conversaciones, todo retomó su curso anterior. Pero ahora había más oídos, más palabras y más risas que compartieran experiencias e historias.

Los celestes ojos de Rose recorrieron la mesa de punta a punta y tomó con fuerza la mano de su esposo bajo la mesa. Luego les dedicó una tierna mirada a sus hijos sentados a su lado.

Al fin tenía a su familia, a todos los que amaba con ella. Si antes se había sentido dividida ahora sus mitades se unían en aquella familia que la rodeaba. Su nuevo apellido no importaba porque las personas que la rodeaban la querían por lo que era y eso era lo más importante para ella.

-¿Estás bien?- La voz suave de Scorpius la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Perfectamente.- Le sonrió y se dejó perder en sus ojos grises unos momentos.- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, Rose.- La besó dulcemente, un beso corto para no provocar las bromas de los demás comensales, pero lo suficientemente significativo para que Rose entendiera el mensaje _"Lo logramos, al fin realmente juntos"._


	14. Siempre estaré contigo

Siempre estaré contigo

Era una tarde fresca de principio de otoño. Las hojas comenzaban a teñirse de dorados y rojos y le daban a la Madriguera un aspecto encantador. Dentro del extravagante edificio una morena se preparaba para el día más importante de su vida.

-Rose, no puedo.- Frente al espejo la muchacha esperaba, con el cepillo en su enredado cabello, que su amiga pudiera ayudarla.

-A ver, déjame a mí.- Con movimientos rápidos y uno que otro inevitable tirón, el pelo castaño comenzó a ceder y a tomar unas bonitas y prolijas ondas.

-¿Cómo lo haces tan rápido?- Preguntó asombrada mirando a la pelirroja trabajar.

-Tengo dos niñas, ¿Recuerdas? Y el cabello rizado de Crystal no es justamente "domable"- Dejó escapar unas risas y se acercó a la cómoda frente a su mejor amiga para tomar unas cuantas hebillas violetas elegidas para la ocasión.- ¿Quieres que te haga un recogido o lo llevarás suelto?

-Suelto, por favor.- Entonces Rose tomó aquellas mechas rebeldes de cabello que siempre caían en el rostro de la morena y los acomodó hacia atrás en pequeñas torsadas, sujetándolas con las hebillas y dejan el resto de su cabello suelto.

-Llamaré a Victorie para que te maquille y yo buscaré tu vestido. Quédate aquí que no quiero que mi primo te vea.- Besó la mejilla de su amiga y se marchó velozmente.

Un buen rato después, Natalie se encontraba lista que ser enfundada en su hermoso vestido de novia.

Mientras la ayudaban a vestirse para que no se estropeara ni el cabello ni el maquillaje, Victorie y Rose retomaron la conversación que habían empezado unos momentos antes.

-¿Entonces tú y Scorpius no están casados?-La rubia ataba con cuidado la cinta en la parte de atrás del vestido.

-¡Claro que estamos casados!- Exclamó Rose.- Sólo que no tuvimos para nada una ceremonia tradicional, ni nada de esto, ni si quiera iba de blanco. Fuimos con un juez y unos amigos para ser nuestros testigos y por supuesto Cry y Jaz que por entonces tenían diez meses. Luego tuvimos una pequeña fiesta en la posada donde todavía vivíamos.- Se alejó unos pasos para asegurarse de que el vestido estaba en su lugar correcto y sonrió.- Te queda perfecto, Nati.

-Gracias.- Miró su vestido nerviosamente y acarició la suave seda de la falda.- Pero, ¿nunca quisiste poder celebrar tu matrimonio como siempre soñaste? ¿Con vestido, fiesta, tu familia y toda la cosa?

-Pues, claro que me hubiera gustado tener a mi familia… pero no cambiaría mi casamiento por nada. Fue sencillo, sí, pero fue verdadero… sabía que aquello significaba realmente que estaríamos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.- Cerró los ojos recordando el momento.

-Yo habría hecho una fiesta de todas formas.- Aseguró Victorie que en ese momento traía los zapatos de la novia.- Habría invitado a todo el pueblo y también hubiera comprado…

-Ya, Vic. Sabemos que te gustan las fiestas a lo grande. Fuimos a tu boda ¿Recuerdas?- La rubia se dio cuenta de que se estaba yendo por las ramas y se volvió a concentrar en Natalie, sentada en el borde de la cama con una visible muestra de ansiedad.- Tranquila, Nati. Todo irá perfecto.

-Lo sé, es que estoy… muy emocionada. Siento que no puedo esperar para dar el sí…- Se rió de su propio tono de impaciencia, más agudo y rápido, y luego respiró profundo tratando de tranquilizar su corazón.- Rosie, ¿No deberías haberte cambiado ya?- De pronto reparó en que su mejor amiga traía la misma ropa que durante la mañana. La única diferencia era el delicado recogido con unos cuantos rulos colorados cayendo sobre su hombro y por supuesto el maquillaje de Victorie.

-Estaba esperando a que estuvieras lista. Veré si tu mamá ya llego y le diré que suba. Pero antes…-Entonces rebuscó algo en su abrigo que había dejado colgado en una silla. Sacó entonces una delgada caja plateada, no muy ancha, con un bonito moño blanco encima.- Esto es de parte de Scorpius y mía, espero que te guste.

Natalí tomó el pequeño paquete y al abrirlo encontró una pulsera plateada con pequeños dijes azules y blancos.

-Sé que te gusta el violeta, pero ya sabes: "Algo azul, algo viejo, algo nuevo, algo prestado…"

-Lo que nos lleva.- Victorie dio un paso al frente con una cajita pequeña que guardaba adentro unos aretes pequeños y delicados, de color plateado.- "Algo prestado". Los hemos usado Roxy, Molly y yo en nuestras bodas… ahora te toca a ti.

-Muchas gracias.- Fue todo lo que pudo articular antes de abrazar con gran cariño a Rose y Victorie.- Diablos, me harán llorar.

-No, por favor, se te correrá el maquillaje.- Las tres rieron y al fin Rose se retiró para vestirse y asegurarse que sus hijos ya estaban listos para la boda.

-¿Nervioso?- Scorpius entró al cuarto dónde Albus terminaba de alistarse para la boda… su boda.

-No, para nada.- El sarcasmo no hiso más que arrancarle unas cuantas risas al rubio.- ¿Es que cuando tú y Rose se casaron no tenías nervios?

-Teniendo en cuenta que llevábamos más de un año viviendo juntos y teníamos dos hijas, no me preocupaba que me dijera "no" en el altar. Por otro lado, tampoco fue una gran ceremonia de la que tuviera que ocuparme. Fue algo muy sencillo.- Sonrió de lado.- Creo que tú tampoco deberías preocuparte por eso. Ustedes se aman y eso es lo más importante. Nati no te dejará plantado… eso espero.- El rostro del Albus se empalideció provocando nuevas risas de su mejor amigo.- Estoy bromeando. Todo saldrá bien. Y ahora intenta peinarte que en un minuto vengo a buscarte para la ceremonia.

Se acercó a su amigo y lo abrazó con cariño.

-Gracias por elegirme como tu padrino.

-¿Quién más podría haber sido? Tú has sido mi mejor amigo desde los once años, no podría haber aceptado otro padrino que no fueras tú. Gracias por haber regresado para la boda.

-Gracias a ti por toda la ayuda que nos diste a Rose y a mí.- Volvió a abrazarlo una vez más, sin poder encontrar otras palabras que describieran la enorme gratitud que sentía por Albus, quién había sido casi su hermano y su mayor apoyo desde hacía tantos años.- Prepárate que falta menos de una hora.

Luego se marchó de la habitación, topándose con una atractiva pelirroja en un bello vestido violeta claro.

-Que bella te ves, Rosie.- La tomó de la cintura para besarla suavemente en los labios. Ella sonrió y rodeo su cuello con los brazos, profundizando un poco más el beso.

-Tú también estás muy guapo.- Comentó separándose de su labios. Acomodó un poco la corbata de su esposo y volvió a besarlo dulcemente.- Deberías usar traje más a menudo.

-Aún no entiendo por qué tengo que usar esto y no una túnica de gala.

-Porque la familia de Natalí es latina y ellos no usan túnicas en sus bodas.- El rubio asintió levemente y se acercó a Rose para volver a besarla con ganas, pero esta se apartó un poco y sonrió ante la cara de desconcierto de Scorpius.

-¿Recuerdas la boda? Tengo que ir a ver que Nati esté lista. Me imagino que los niños ya están vestidos.- La implícita amenaza en la última afirmación habría espantado a cualquiera.

-Por supuesto que lo están. ¿Qué tan irresponsable me crees? Crystal y Jazmin andan jugando en el patio con Teddy y Leo está en el comedor con Adele y tu mamá cuidándolos.

-De acuerdo. Mejor que sea así. Voy a buscar a Natalí entonces, prepara a Albus que en media hora empieza la ceremonia.- Comenzaba a caminar cuando el brazo de Scorpius la detuvo y le robó un último beso.

-Ya puedes irte, nos vemos afuera.

-Tranquila, respira profundo y camina despacio, todo saldrá bien.- Rose vio a sus hijas caminar por el pasillo, dejando caer pequeños pétalos violetas en su camino. Un pequeño cambio en la música le indicó que era el momento de su entrada y le dedicó una última sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

Entró Rose a la elegante carpa adornada con cientos de flores blancas y violetas, precediendo a la novia en su papel de dama de honor. Podía ver a su primo nervioso, antes de ver entrar a la morena y a Scorpius a su lado sonriendo orgulloso. Supo que su amiga había aparecido cuando los ojos de Albus se abrieron con asombro mirando a alguien justo detrás de ella. Llegó entonces al final y volteó para ver a Natalí caminando del brazo de su padre.

El vestido era perfecto para ella. El corsé bordado con pequeñas flores de un lila muy pálido tenía delgados breteles y se ajustaba a su torso con gentileza, sin dificultar la respiración. La falda del vestido no era muy amplia, de seda blanca y un poco vaporosa. A la altura de la cintura, las dos piezas se unían con una ancha cinta violeta claro atada hacia atrás con un pequeño y delicado moño.

Aunque, sin duda alguna, lo más bello de la apariencia de Natalí era su gran sonrisa de felicidad y el brillo en sus ojos producto de la emoción y una que otra lágrima.

Al llegar junto a Albus, el señor Arroyo unió las manos de los novios y besó la mejilla de su hija antes de ocupar su lugar junto a su esposa. Comenzaba entonces la ceremonia.

Albus Potter era en ese momento el hombre más feliz del mundo. "Puede besar a la novia" había dicho el juez y el no demoró ni un segundo la acción.

Rodeó la cintura de su flamante esposa con una mano para acercarla a su cuerpo y acarició con ternura su mejilla antes de unir sus labios. Natalí rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y profundizó un poco más el beso.

Al separarse los primeros en abrazarlos fueron sus mejores amigos. Rose lloraba de alegría sin poder contener las lágrimas y luego por poco ahorca al pobre Albus que no podía quitar la boba sonrisa que se había adueñado de su rostro.

Antes de salir de la carpa donde se llevó a cabo la boda Natalí arrojó el ramo de flores blancas y violetas, como es tradición. La gran multitud de chicas se amontonó bajo las flores que caían, pero finalmente el ramo terminó en las manos de Lilly Potter.

Su padre miró preocupado a la pelirroja guiñarle un ojo a Lorcan Scammander y luego acercase para besarlo. Al mismo tiempo, James y Albus intercambiaban una mirada, acordando que luego tendrían que hablar con el chico Scammander sobre Lilly.

-Hasta me da pena el pobre Lorcan.- Comentó risueña Natalí antes de besar nuevamente a su esposo.

Unas cuantas horas después, terminada la cena, llegó el momento del vals de los novios.

Albus y Nati ocuparon el centro de la pista y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la música. Luego de varios minutos el papá de Natalí ocupo el lugar del novio y después de él vino Harry. Del mismo modo, el moreno bailó primero con su madre y más tarde con su suegra.

Rose, previendo que pronto todo el mundo sacaría a bailar a sus amigos, se acercó con Scorpius a las dos parejas rápidamente. La Malfoy tomando el lugar de la señora Arroyo y Scorpius el de Harry Potter.

-Felicidades, Al. No sabes lo feliz que me siento de verlos juntos.

-Aún no puedo creer que sea verdad. Todavía me acuerdo cuando bromeabas con que Nati y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.- Los ojos le brillaban cada vez que mencionaba a su, ahora, esposa.- Y ahora míranos.

-¿Cuántas veces tendré que decirlo? Yo siempre tengo la razón, primito.

-Sí, claro. Había olvidado que eras Rose "Yo fui a Ravenclaw por eso soy más inteligente" Malfoy.- Ambos rieron y se abrazaron con mucho cariño.

Unos minutos después, ella y Scorpius tuvieron que dejar la pareja a los siguientes bailarines y se dispusieron a bailar juntos.

-¿Recuerdas nuestro primer vals de casados?-Susurró Scorpius en el oído de Rose.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Fue uno de los momentos más felices de mi vida.- Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el rubio mientras traía a su memoria aquel día.- Recuerdo el vestido amarillo claro que usaba y cómo me sujetaste por la cintura. También me acuerdo de tus ojos grises mirándome y el beso que me diste a mitad del baile.- Se acercó a su esposo para besarlo dulcemente, sólo sobre los labios.

-¿Y recuerdas qué te dije mientras bailábamos?- La pelirroja lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-"Siempre estaré contigo"- Entonces fue él quien la besó, más profundo y más intenso.

-Siempre. Nunca lo olvides.-Y besó una vez más esos labios que tanto amaba.


	15. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La tarde comenzaba a caer ese día de invierno. Faltaban pocos días para navidad pero todavía no caía ni un solo copo de nieve, aunque no por eso hacía menos frío.

Aún así, la fiesta que se organizaba en el patio de la familia Malfoy-Weasley seguía su curso.

La carpa blanca, dispuesta cuidadosamente en el centro del amplio patio, mantenía una temperatura confortable gracias a un hechizo y pequeños faroles que desprendían una luz dorada muy bonita iluminaban la noche que llegaba con pasos ligeros.

Un hombre rubio revisaba que todo estuviera en orden. Desde las mesas ya dispuestas para la cena, hasta las flores que adornaban el techo y las columnas.

El lugar tenía una vista encantadora. Las mencionadas flores eran jazmines teñidos mágicamente de color celeste que se encontraban entrelazados en vistosas guirnaldas con pequeños cristales rojos.

Convencido de que no había nada fuera de lugar, Scorpius Malfoy se decidió a volver dentro de la casa. Y al entrar se encontró con una sorpresa.

-¡Albus! ¡Nati! –Abrazó cariñosamente a sus amigos que acababan de llegar.- Hola, Eddie.- El pequeño Edward, de la mano de su madre saludó a su tío con una manita.- ¿Dónde está Kristen?

-Arriba, fue a ver a Crys y Jaz. Ya sabes que a ella le encanta todo este asunto de la fiesta.

-Oh, cierto. Déjame decirte que voy a matarte, Natalie.- La aludida se quedó mirando a Scorpius sin entender.- Por haberle metido en la cabeza a las niñas la idea de la fiesta de quince años.- Completó con una sonrisa.

-Oye, Scorp, yo sólo les hablé de mi fiesta porque vieron las fotos en nuestra casa. Además, ¡es una tradición hermosa!- Se defendió la morena.- Tendrías que ver las fiestas de quince en Argentina. ¡Toda la noche bailando!

-Recordamos la tuya, cielo.- Intervino Albus. Luego frunció un poco el ceño.- Kris no querrá una fiesta así, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro que sí, papi!- Una niña de piel tostada y ojos verdes bajó corriendo las escaleras, su lacio cabello azabache moviéndose de un lado para el otro. Albus tomó en brazos a su hija, aunque cada vez se le dificultara más hacerlo, puesto que Kristen ya tenía ocho años. Detrás de ella, venía Rose con un bonito vestido negro.

-Hola, chicos. Gracias por venir a ayudarnos. En cualquier momento llegará Teddy para ayudarlos con el equipo de música. Nati, ¿puedes venir a ayudarme con los vestidos, por favor?

-Claro. ¿Vienes, Kris?- La niña saltó de los brazos de su padre comenzó a subir las escaleras con prisa.

En ese momento apareció Teddy. Traía consigo a su hija, Adele y Leo, que había ido a pasar la tarde con su prima para no aburrirse con los preparativos de la fiesta.

-¿A dónde van, tías?- Preguntó la niña de cabellos rubios a Rose y Natalie. Por entonces, ella y Leo tenían doce años.

-A ponerle los vestidos a las chicas ¿Quieres venir?

-¡Claro!- Al momento se dio vuelta y miró a su primo.- ¿Vienes?

-No, gracias.- El chico tomó en brazos a Edward y se alejó hacia el patio dónde estaban su padre y sus tíos.- Esas cosas de chicas me aburren, voy a ver que hacen afuera.

Rose golpeó la puerta un par de veces, pidiendo permiso para entrar.

-Adelante.- La clara voz de Victorie llegó desde el interior y las cuatro entraron a la habitación. La mujer rubia acababa de maquillar a las quinceañeras que antes habían sido peinadas por su madre.

-Llegaron los refuerzos.- Comentó Nati mientras saludaba a su cuñada y a las niñas.- Se ven hermosas.- Las dos sonrieron nerviosas.- Todo saldrá genial, ya verán.

-Bien, muchachas. Aquí están sus vestidos.- Rose sacó del armario dos cajas que contenían los preciados atuendos. Natalie tomó el de arriba que con letras mayúsculas indicaba el nombre de Jazmin.

-Ven, linda, yo te ayudaré.- Se acercó a la joven pelirroja y comenzó a desprender los botones del corsé celeste del vestido.

Rose se acercó a Crystal con la otra caja.- Yo te vestiré a ti, cielo.- Y entonces abrió la caja y tomó el vestido rojo que usaría su hija. Mientras ayudaba Crys con su atuendo, miraba de reojo a Jaz y pensaba en qué momento habían pasado los años.

Rose no podía creer que hubieran pasado casi diez y seis años desde aquella noche en la que se fugó con Scorpius. Y mucho menos que aquéllas bebés que habían traído tanta alegría a su vida estuvieran cumpliendo quince años. Sin poder evitarlo, recordando la infancia de sus pequeñas, se formaron unas cuantas lágrimas de alegría y nostalgia en sus ojos.

Adele y Kristen, mientras tanto, observaban entusiasmadas a sus primas mayores. Definitivamente ellas querrían una fiesta como aquella.

-Creo que habrán muchas fiestas de quince en la familia.- Comentó la hija de Victorie, sentada junto a Crystal en la cama de ésta última.- Y la siguiente voy a ser yo, ma.- Informó la niña tranquilamente. Su madre sonrió.

-Entonces habrá que empezar a planearla.- Con lo que le gustaban a ella organizar fiestas, se aseguraría que la de su hija fuera espectacular.

-¡Yo también quiero mi fiesta!- Gritó Kristen y todas rieron.

-Tú también la tendrás, Kris.- Jazmin abrazó a su prima con cariño.- Y usarás un vestido largo como el mío.- Agregó poniéndose en pie y girando, para que el tul de su vestido flotara a su alrededor.

-O corto como el mío.- Intervino Crystal, con su falda roja bien por arriba de la rodilla ondeando con cada paso que daba.

-Eso se verá en el momento y según el gusto de Kristen.- Cortó Rose lo que seguramente se volvería en una nueva batalla campal entre sus hijas.- Creo que ya están listas.- Las miró detenidamente con una sonrisa y asintió.- ¿Quieren bajar ahora o esperar a que lleguen todos los invitados?

-Ahora.- Dijeron al unísono.

-¡Merlín! ¡Algo en lo que Crystal y Jazmin están de acuerdo!- Exclamó Adele, sacando risas de todas las presentes.

-Bueno, también estuvimos de acuerdo en postergar el festejo de nuestro cumpleaños hasta las vacaciones de invierno.- Objetó Crystal.

-Ok, dos cosas en las que se pusieron de acuerdo. Eso no quita que sean agua y aceite.- Aseguró la rubia mientras salían de la habitación.

-Caballeros, - Natalie se paró en la entrada de la carpa, donde los hombres había logrado conectar el equipo de música.- Les presento a las quinceañeras, Crystal y Jazmin Malfoy.

Las dos jóvenes entraron del brazo de su madre entre risas por la presentación de su tía. Tanto su padre como sus tíos y hasta su hermano se quedaron viéndolas sorprendidos.

-Wow. - Fue lo primero que Scorpius pudo articular. No le alcanzaban los ojos para ver la belleza de sus hijas que, sin saber él cuando, se había convertido en pequeñas mujeres.- Chicas, están hermosas.- No pudo resistir mucho más la tentación y las abrazó con mucho amor. Luego besó la mejilla de cada una y se las quedó viendo, anonadado.- Espero que disfruten mucho esta noche.

-Y más le vale que ningún muchacho se acerque a nuestras ahijadas.- Advirtió Teddy con mirada amenazante. Las chicas rieron nerviosas y cruzaron miradas cómplices, lo cual no le gustó nada a ninguno de los hombres presentes.

-Tendremos un ojo en ustedes todo el tiempo.- Les aclaró Albus, serio.

-Por dios, déjenlas tranquilas. Si quisieran, están en edad de tener novio.- Intervino Victorie a favor de sus sobrinas.

-De novios ni hablar.- Cortó Scorpius.

-Creo que las que deciden eso son ellas, papá, no tú.- Leo se había acercado a su hermanas para saludarlas, casi tan alto como ellas a pesar de la diferencia de edad, les rodeaba los hombros con su brazos.- De todos modos no te preocupes que yo estoy en Hogwarts para partirle la nariz al primero que las haga llorar.

-Siempre tan tierno, Leo.- Jazmin pellizcó la mejilla de su hermano. Su hermano le sacó la lengua y ella le respondió de igual modos. Luego miró a los adultos.- No tienen de qué preocuparse.

-Es verdad.- Coincidió Crystal.- Ahora, yo que ustedes pondría algo de música porque los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento y esto está más silencioso que un entierro.

Y al momento comenzó a sonar una de las canciones favoritas de las chicas, que habían hecho toda una selección de música para esa noche.

Unos minutos después comenzaron a llegar los invitados, la mitad de ellos formados por la enorme familia Weasley. El resto eran amigos de las chicas, de Hogwarts.

Como toda quinceañera, Crystal y Jazmin iban de un lado para el otro, saludando a todos, hablando, riendo y más que nada, divirtiéndose. Aquella fiesta la soñaron desde los siete años, cuando su tía Natalie les mostró las fotos y el vestido de su propio cumpleaños. Desde entonces, ambas quisieron festejar sus quince años a lo grande; y finalmente esa fiesta era realidad.

-¡Hola abue!- Jazmín se sentó junto a Ron y al momento se sumó Crystal al otro lado.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, niñas! ¿Cómo la están pasando?- A pesar de los años, Ron conservaba el pelirrojo de su cabello y aquel brillo de vida en sus ojos azules.

-De maravillas, aunque realmente lo que queremos es que empiece el baile.- Respondió Crystal con una sonrisa.

-¿Bailarás el vals con nosotras?- Jaz miró interrogante a su abuelo.- Porfis.

-Por supuesto que sí, aunque no podré bailar con las dos al mismo tiempo.- Bromeó el padre de Rose.

-Tendremos que turnarnos entonces, Weasley.- Un hombre rubio de edad se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.- Feliz cumpleaños, niñas.

-¡Abue Draco!- Las dos se pusieron en pie y lo abrazaron con cariño.

-¿Dónde está la abuela?- Preguntó Jazmin mirando entre la gente.

-Por ahí, charlando con Hermione y Ginny. Ya saben que cuando sus abuelas se encuentran no pueden parar de hablar.

-Genial, iremos a saludarlas entonces.- Crystal comenzó a caminar, pero luego de unos pasos se detuvo y se volteó hacia sus abuelos- No se peleen, ¿de acuerdo?

-No queremos discusiones tontas.- Jazmin también los miraba.

-¿Nosotros? No se preocupen niñas, no haremos nada malo.- Ron las miró divertido.

-Vayan tranquilas.- Draco les sonrió mientras se sentaba junto a su consuegro. Ambos las vieron alejarse.- Comadreja.- Saludó al pelirrojo con total seriedad.

-Hurón.- Respondió el Weasley del mismo modo y luego guardó silencio.

-¿Viste el partido de los Chuddley Cannons el sábado?- Preguntó el Malfoy con al mayor indiferencia que pudo infligirle a su voz.

-¡Claro que sí! Un partido impresionante. Aunque debo admitir que si Samuels no atrapaba la snitch en ese momento las Harpies habrían ganado de igual modo.

-Debo admitir que opino igual. No me pareció justo el penal a Gordon porque si uno se fijaba bien…

Pocas cosas podían hacer que Draco y Ron no se sacaran los ojos a la primera oportunidad: sus nietas y el Quidditch.

-Una horquilla más y termino.- Rose luchó un momento con el cabello de su hija y finalmente logró deshacer el peinado.- Listo, Jaz. Ya puedes acostarte.

-Ma, ¿Me trenzas el pelo?- Crystal salía del baño con su piyama puesto y el vestido de la fiesta colgado en el brazo derecho. Su madre se acercó y rápidamente peino el cabello rubio.

-¿Disfrutaron la fiesta?- Las arropó como cuando eran pequeñas, a pesar de que ya tuvieran quince años; siempre serían sus bebés.

-Muchísimo.- La voz adormilada de Jaz se perdió en un bostezo.- Muchas gracias por dejarnos hacerla.

-Sí, gracias. Ha estado genial.

-Me alegro mucho.- Las miró sonriente, las dos adormiladas en sus camas. Las veía tan grandes y las sentía aún sus niñas. No pudo evitar acercarse a ellas y besar sus frentes.- Las amo. Y no se olviden que aunque tengan treinta años van a seguir siendo mis chiquitas.- Las dos rieron cortamente porque el sueño era más fuerte.- Hasta mañana.

-Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches.

Rose salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí con cuidado.

De camino a su habitación se asomó al cuarto de Leo. Dormía hecho un nudo con las sábanas y el acolchado y la frazada se encontraban en el piso.

La pelirroja entró y las acomodó sobre su hijo y besó suavemente su mejilla antes de irse. Su pequeño también estaba grande, pero aún seguía siendo un niño, lo cual la reconfortaba enormemente.

Siguió su camino y se recostó en su cama, abrazando a Scorpius. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y después depositó un beso en su cabello.

-¿Cómo es que no te has dormido?

-Te esperaba.- Respondió simplemente, jugando con un mechón de cabello pelirrojo.

-¿Qué te pareció la fiesta?- Los ojos grises la miraron fijamente, como si contara las pecas que adornaban su rostro.

-Fue hermosa. Las niñas se veían tan felices y se notó que lo disfrutaron muchísimo.- Guardó silencio un momento y frunció ligeramente el ceño.- ¿Tú sabes quién fue el muchacho que sacó a bailar a Jaz?- Rose rió divertida.

-¿Celoso, Malfoy?

-No, sólo es curiosidad.- Rose lo miró fijamente.- De acuerdo. Sí son celos.- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.- Aunque en realidad nosotros nos pusimos de novios a esa edad.

-Tienes razón… Aunque, si lo piensas, no somos el mejor ejemplo.- Los ojos de Scorpius se abrieron grandes como platos.

-Recuérdame que les diga a las niñas que tengan cuidado y que si se llegaran a quedar embarazadas…- Su rostro se empalideció notoriamente.-... nosotros las apoyaremos sin importar nada.- Rose sonrió.

-Ellas no tendrán que escapar, no te preocupes. Aún así, a nosotros no nos fue tan mal.- Perdió entonces su mirada azul en la colección de fotos que había en la pared de en frente. Fijó su vista en una foto, muggle por su falta de movimiento, donde estaban las niñas sentadas a ambos lados de Rose, que tenía cinco meses de embarazo. Luego vio otra mágica, donde Crystal, Jazmin y Leo estaban acostados en el pasto uno al lado del otro riéndose a carcajadas. Más arriba había una foto de Rose y Scorpius durante el último mes de embarazo de las mellizas. Scorpius siguió el camino de la mirada de su esposa hasta encontrar la misma foto.

-Ha pasado mucho desde ese día.- Sonrió de lado.- Allí todavía estábamos escapando.

-Y míranos ahora, con nuestra hermosa familia.- Suspiró.- Han pasado quince maravillosos años. No les cambiaría nada.

-¿Ni siquiera el tener que huir a Francia para estar juntos?- La interrogó con una sonrisa.

-Ni siquiera eso.- Le besó los labios cortamente.- Es más, creo que ha sido de las cosas más emocionantes que nos sucedieron. Además del nacimiento de los niños y el regreso a Inglaterra.

-Entonces, ¿Te gustaría volver a escapar conmigo?- Preguntó pícaramente mientras ponía un brazo a cada lado de su rostro. Rose rodeó su cuello para acercarlo tanto a él que sus labios se rozaron mientras hablaba.

-Contigo escaparía hasta el fin del mundo.- Y lo besó con infinito amor; con toda la ternura y la pasión que creció entre ellos luego de tanto tiempo de amarse mutuamente.

Porque podrían vivir toda la vida escapando del mundo entero, tan sólo teniendo el otro a su lado.

**Y sorpresa! Llegó el final! Jaja sé que muchos (creo que todos) no se lo esperaba así de pronto, pero siempre estuvo planeado que no fueran muchos capítulos porque a veces soy muy inconstante y no me gusta dejar a los lectores esperando xD de igual modo, si es que les gusta la idea, pienso escribir un par de historias sobre Jaz y Crystal, estén atentos (¿? Jaja**

**Quiero agradecerle enormemente a todos y cada uno de los lectores, a los que están desde el primer capi y los que llegaron en los últimos y también a los que puedan llegar más adelante. Gracias a los que han comentado y también a los que no, yo sé que están ahí (¿? Jajaja A todos los que comentaron: GRACIAS un millón de veces porque cada una de sus palabras me llenan de alegría y me impulsaron a seguir en los momentos en los que la inspiración se comportaba mal conmigo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el final y bueno, una vez más muchas gracias ^^**

**Florgi**


End file.
